To Crash Against the Stone
by Julie Poe
Summary: Sequel to When Darkness Is Upon Your Door. Takes place three years later. Beware, this has major AU elements and is very angsty.
1. Crashing

Prologue- Crashing  
  
Something has been taken  
  
From deep inside of me  
  
A secret I've kept locked away  
  
No one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deeps they never show  
  
They never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head  
  
For years and years they played  
  
If I could change, I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame, I would  
  
I would take all my shame to the grave  
  
Sometimes I remember  
  
The darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories  
  
I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
  
And never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so  
  
There would never be a past  
  
Just washing it aside  
  
All of the helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
Is so much simpler than change  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
-Linkin Park  
  
***  
  
The end is coming. The end of all good things. Justice, love, peace. And none of you can see it.  
  
I saw it three years ago, when a demon claimed a child's life. When a betrayal murdered a soul. I saw the beginning of the fall of the Jedi.  
  
I tried to warn you, tried to make you see, but you chose not to listen, chose to blindly follow a path leading towards your own destruction. That terrible day is close, so close that I can hear the screams echo, see the tears flow, feel the blood drip. The echoing, the flowing, and the dripping have imprinted themselves in my mind.  
  
I will fight these images, and fight the evil that will metamorphose them into reality. I will kill the demon, and I will destroy the traitor! 


	2. Papercut

Part 1- Papercut  
  
"Master Yoda, I come before you and the Council today to call on your assistance. As Guardians of the Peace, you must hear my cry," Qui-Gon began. He observed the shocked glances from the members. Even Yoda seemed surprised.  
  
"Never before has a Jedi assistance requested. Unusual, it is, but listen, we will," Yoda said.  
  
"My Padawan has disappeared. He has gone after the Ramming Stone."  
  
"Help you we can. Find, Obi-Wan, we will," Yoda promised.  
  
"That's not what I was going to ask about. The Ramming Stone must be found. He must either be imprisoned or killed-" Yoda interrupted with a huff.  
  
"Bounty hunters, we are not." Qui-Gon stiffened.  
  
"Master Yoda, the Ramming Stone is a threat to our way of life. He is a threat to Coruscant. If we do not find him soon, we shall face grievous results."  
  
"Your worry for your apprentice has clouded your mind," Mace Windu admonished. "Clear your mind of such thoughts. Trust in the Force. The Ramming Stone is not a present danger. If the time comes that he wishes to fight us, then by the Force, we'll fight him! Until then, we cannot aide you."  
  
"In that matter," Yoda added. "Search for Obi-Wan, we will."  
  
"You'll not find him. He is a Jedi, and knows how to cover his tracks." Qui-Gon left the Council Room, bitterly disappointed.  
  
***  
  
Three years later...  
  
"Qui-Gon." A soft, female voice and a hand suddenly clutching his shoulder awoke the Master instantly.  
  
"What is it, Tahl?" He asked blearily.  
  
"Take me to the Healers right now."  
  
"Tahl, it's three in the morning. It's bad enough that the kids wake us up at four."  
  
"Qui-Gon, I felt something in my stomach. And its not food. It's a baby." Qui-Gon sat up, disturbed.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Take me there now," she ordered, rising from the bed.  
  
"What happened to a happy, quiet, sleep-filled marriage?" Qui-Gon grumbled, still not fully awake. Donning his cloak, he quietly checked on Ang-Jir and Ald-Yen, his three-year-old twins. He glanced at Ang-Jir, his beautiful daughter, with her light brown hair and dark eyes. Ald-Yen looked more like Tahl, for his eyes were golden and green.  
  
He still remembered the day he discovered his wife was pregnant. He remembered her gasping his name as she passed out. He had completely lost control, for it had also been the day Obi-Wan Kenobi had left his life.  
  
The Council had dispatched some of the best Jedi to search for Obi-Wan, but he was nowhere to be found. Sometimes, incidents were reported of a child miraculously saved or a heavy brawl ended by the words of a young man, but by the time it reached the Council's ears, Obi-Wan was long gone.  
  
To make matters worse, the Ramming Stone still lived. On Coruscant, he was still gaining supporters through the aide of a woman named Ora. She was young, beautiful, and very charismatic. She obviously had been swept away by the Ramming Stone's words and now would defend him, and encourage his beliefs, though the Ramming Stone was a wanted man on every Senate-abiding planet.  
  
The Ramming Stone himself lived openly on planets not part of the Galactic Senate. He seemed to have gained the favor of the Hutts, a wormlike species who collectively believed in the power of the gangster and the terrorist.  
  
His actions could not be monitored and he could not be apprehended. The Ramming Stone was a free man, and a great threat to Jedi Temple. One time, he had seized a classroom of children, and had threatened to destroy the entire Jedi Order. Qui-Gon and four other Jedi had managed to thwart him, but not before he took the life of nine-year-old Marla Kint.  
  
Marla had been a close friend to Obi-Wan. She had died when he had been only a meter away from her, and had been helpless to stop it. The Ramming Stone had taken away a great part of Obi-Wan, and the boy had felt entitled to take that piece of him back.  
  
"What exactly does it feel like, Tahl?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Like- oh, Sith. You don't think I'm pregnant again?" She looked worried. She had nearly died giving birth to the twins, making birthing a frightening experience for her.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well, it better not be twins," she muttered.  
  
***  
  
"You were right, Tahl. You are pregnant. Not with twins, though," Winna Di Uni said, winking at Qui-Gon. Healer Di Uni had been a good friend of Qui-Gon's for the past three years.  
  
"Oh, Sith, Qui-Gon. I haven't been an active Jedi for the past three years!"  
  
"It's not my fault-" Qui-Gon began.  
  
"Oh, really?" Tahl asked mockingly. "If you weren't Master Bedwarmer every Sithin' night- oh. I'm sorry, Winna." Winna burst out laughing.  
  
"It's alright. I know you both love to scrap it out. I leave you alone for a few minutes."  
  
Tahl turned in Qui-Gon's direction after Winna left, her sightless eyes apologetic. She smiled almost sheepishly.  
  
"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. It's just that Bant hasn't ever been on a mission with me, and I've been her Master for a while, and now that I'm pregnant again, she'll have to wait even more."  
  
"I don't think she minds," Qui-Gon said empathetically. Qui-Gon had taken Bant on several missions. He had grown to love her as a daughter and felt she was almost prepared for the Jedi Knight Trials.  
  
"I mind," Tahl said. "How am I supposed to teach her if I'm trapped in the Healer's Wing or our quarters?"  
  
"She learns many things from you," Qui-Gon argued. Tahl grinned.  
  
"I think I'll stop arguing with you."  
  
"Good. I'm running out of energy."  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Ald-Yen called from the doorway.  
  
"Better find some energy, Qui. It's your turn to put him to sleep."  
  
***  
  
When darkness fell on the planet of Veranzo, so did morality. Raves and general partying broke out. In the daytime, Veranzo was a prim and arrogant planet, where rich snobs and their spoiled children would escape the tax law introduced by the Galactic Senate. Etiquette was taught almost every minute of the day. But when the parents had gone to their beds, the foolish teenagers, feeling entitled to be free after such "grueling" days, would find the nearest place to party.  
  
The best place to party, however, was Gessa's Place. Only the richest kids were allowed to enter, as they had to pay a considerable amount. Most kids only went there once in their life, and never forgot it. It was a vile place, reeking with sex, drugs, and alcohol.  
  
It was about midnight when the party began to elevate to its highest point of ecstasy. The noise was like that of a thousand banthas, caught up in a stampede, though less than three hundred teenagers were present. Everyone was happily drunk or high.  
  
Its owner, Gessa the Hutt, was particularly happy. Gessa prided herself in being the most successful Huttese businesswoman in the past six centuries. She was making a substantial profit simply by hosting the biggest raves, and an even greater profit through her drug operation.  
  
That night, she stood on the balcony of her mansion, overlooking the rave. She was a small Hutt, barely ten feet long, but felt blessed by her petite stature. Unlike some of her male counterparts, she was actually able to move faster than an inch per hour.  
  
"Wonderful, isn't it?" She murmured to her guest, a tall male humanoid.  
  
"I do not think so. I believe that raves are one of the most iniquitous events of the galaxy," He replied in a deep voice. Gessa snorted.  
  
"And drugs aren't? Don't get philosophical on me, humanoid. I have the credits."  
  
"All fifteen million?" The man asked suspiciously, his strange, ruby red eyes full of contempt. Gessa met his gaze with her own glare as she nodded her head towards a large metallic case.  
  
"All of it. Where's the shipment?"  
  
"In Hanger 27. I left it in four unmarked canisters in the back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go," Gessa noted the apprehension in his eyes.  
  
"So soon?" She asked, feigning concern, searching for information.  
  
"Let's just say I have some unwanted company on my tail. Don't worry, he won't come after you. He's an old acquaintance of mine." Malice replaced the fear in his blood red eyes.  
  
"Just the same, leave. If Jabba hears I've been dealing with a humanoid, he'll have my tail for dessert." The Ramming Stone grinned, contemplating the thought of Gessa slowly being strangled to death. It was enticing.  
  
After he left, Gessa turned back to the rave, watching the teenagers for several minutes. She wished she had their agility, their energy-  
  
"A teenage wasteland," a strange voice commented behind her. She turned. A man stood before her, his face hidden by a hooded cloak.  
  
"Who the Sith are you?" she demanded, fingering her blaster.  
  
"No friend of yours, you can be sure of that." Before Gessa could draw her blaster, the blaster slipped out of the holster and flew into the stranger's hands.  
  
"What are you, some kind of Jedi?" She asked, fear beginning to rise in her stomach.  
  
"Something close to that."  
  
"Leave, you scum. You have no power here. Veranzo's a free planet, not under the Senate's jurisdiction."  
  
"Now did I say I was a Jedi?" the man asked mockingly. "I just said I was something like it. And I do have power. It's sitting here right in my hand," he said coolly, indicating the blaster.  
  
"What do you want?" Gessa asked, her voice small and full of fear, for she knew this man was capable of killing her.  
  
"The man with the red eyes; where did he go?"  
  
"He didn't tell me. He knows you're here, that's why he didn't tell me." She could hear the man cursing softly.  
  
"Thank you for your assistance," the man said, tossing the blaster aside as he left the room.  
  
Gessa found herself unable to move, frozen by fear. Never in her life had she sensed a creature so murderous, and so erratic that did not work for or with her.  
  
***  
  
Twenty-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi moved through the rave, angry and bitterly disappointed. Once again, the Ramming Stone had slipped through his fingers.  
  
He had been tracking the terrorist for three years. It should have been easy to follow him, as he lived so openly, but Obi-Wan lacked something the Ramming Stone had: money. Well-paying jobs were few and far between for him, and sometimes he would have to completely stop his search to take a job. But on worlds such as Veranzo, a morally upright job was hard to find.  
  
"Hey there, cutie. Wanna hit?" A drunken golden-haired girl asked, offering him a small tube filled with black powder. Obi-Wan shook his head.  
  
"No, and neither do you. You want to go home, sober up, and tell your parents what you did tonight." Obi-Wan said, calling on the Force.  
  
"You know what, I don't wanna hit either. I wanna go home, sober up, and tell my parents what I did tonight." She walked away from the rave, looking very determined. Obi-Wan turned and began to make his way back to his own ship, an old X-wing.  
  
The past three years of Obi-Wan's life had been those of misery, anger, and insanity. Inner demons were constantly tearing at his soul, reminding him of the real reason why he began his search for the Ramming Stone: revenge.  
  
The Ramming Stone had destroyed his peace. He had killed his friend- no. no, that was not true.  
  
I killed her.  
  
Yes, Obi-Wan had killed Marla. He was solely responsible. So why did he feel betrayed? Why did he feel the need to lash out?  
  
Why did he feel the need to kill? 


	3. The Visit

Part 2- The Visit

"Qui, could you hand me a towel? Thank you," Tahl said gratefully, wiping the sweat from her face. She had just finished giving the twins a shower, a very strenuous job.

"I swear, those two are like balls of energy." She paused, picking up a sound outside their quarters' door with her acute hearing. "Qui, someone's at the door," Tahl announced.

"I know, I know. I have ears too." Qui-Gon opened the door and was greeted by the shining face of Bant Eerin.

"Hello, Qui-Gon," she said, hugging him. He could not help but smile. Eighteen-years-old, and she still greeted everyone with a warm embrace.

"Hello. Are you here for Tahl?"

"No. She's probably giving the twin's a bath, which I know is a pain."

"Actually, I just finished with them. How are you?" Tahl said, embracing her Padawan.

"I'm fine. I just came to deliver a message to Qui-Gon. Here you go," she handed him a datapad, said goodbye, and left.

"Who could this be from?" Qui-Gon murmured to himself, activating the pad.

"I don't believe it. It's from Jor Quos!" He exclaimed, suddenly excited.

"Jor Quos. I'm not familiar with that name," Tahl commented.

"He was one of the hostages three years ago. I interviewed him. It's a shame he was sent to AgriCorps."

"Well, what does it say?" Tahl asked eagerly.

"_Master Jinn,_

_I trust you are well. I have sent you this message to inform you that I shall be arriving on Coruscant soon and shall be ready to share some information with you regarding the incident three years ago._

_Sincerely,_

_Jor Quos_"

"When was the message sent?" Tahl asked.

"Two days ago. He'll be here within a week!" Qui-Gon realized, ecstatic. Finally, his questions would be answered.

***

Four days later, Jor Quos arrived at the Temple. Qui-Gon noted that the three years that had passed since the two had met had changed the boy drastically. Though only thirteen-years-old, Jor looked weary from the galaxy.

"Good day, Master Jinn," Jor said automatically, bowing. Qui-Gon noted that the boy's green eyes were strangely glazed.

"Jor," Qui-Gon acknowledged, nodding. "Let us go to my quarters."

Once they reached Qui-Gon's quarters, he motioned towards a couch. Jor thanked him, and sat down shakily. Qui-Gon took his place beside the boy.

"Master Qui-Gon, please do not speak for the next minute. If you do, I might not be able to tell you." Jor took a deep breath and then began.

"After the Ramming Stone made the demands, he began to monitor the communications. He realized that false messages were being sent out. He was about to contact you when Obi-Wan attacked him." Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows.

"He tackled the Ramming Stone, and put a blaster to his neck. Somehow, the Ramming Stone freed himself. He was about to shoot Obi-Wan when Marla ran forward. She, she pushed Obi-Wan aside. The Ramming Stone lowered his blaster. And that's when Talon shot Marla. The Ramming Stone yelled at Talon and ordered him to kill Obi-Wan. Then you came." Qui-Gon frowned. Something did not add up. The fear that was built up inside the boy had not been caused by Marla's death. Something was missing.

"You said the Ramming Stone escaped. Do you remember how?" Jor shook his head.

"No."

"Try to remember!" Qui-Gon urged. Jor closed his eyes, rubbing his temples.

"All I remember is a black void." Qui-Gon started at this information. An erased memory?

"Do you remember anything? A feeling?" Jor's eyes flew open.

"Yes! I feel, fear, anger, and… betrayal?" Jor said, suddenly confused.

"Betrayal? Are you certain?" Qui-Gon asked, shocked.

"Yes, I'm positive. Why is that? Oh," Jor moaned suddenly. "Oh, Sith, I'm feeling sick again."

"Don't dwell on the incident. If you don't, you'll feel better."

"Why's that?" Jor asked.

"It's only a theory. You may be suffering from a forcibly erased memory. Thank you very much." Jor rose, smiling slightly.

"I wish I could do more. Goodbye, Master Jinn."

"Goodbye." The two exchanged bows, and Jor left the quarters. Qui-Gon sat down, thinking.

"Sight is lost, but feelings still remain. Betrayal and anger. Someone blanked out the hostages' memories. But only someone strong in the Force-" The truth hit him like a sledgehammer. It all fit together. The lost memories, strong in the Force, betrayal-

A Jedi had been working with the Ramming Stone! 

***

"Are you suggesting that a Jedi, one whom we have given our complete trust, has betrayed us?" Mace asked, incredulous. 

"Yes," Qui-Gon said firmly.

"Your theory, you will state," Yoda prompted.

"After interviewing several of the former victims, I noticed a pattern in their stories. In one specific moment of time, they only remember seeing a black void but do remember feeling strong emotions such as anger and betrayal. I believe someone has erased their memories, using the Force. Only someone particularly strong in the Force could do so. And there's another thing: how was the Ramming Stone able to infiltrate the Temple so easily. Someone obviously provided him with a layout of the Temple, which can also explain why he escaped without much trouble."

"Qui-Gon, you have overlooked something: the loss of our connection to the Force," Adi Gallia pointed out.

"Then, obviously he was a very powerful Jedi," Qui-Gon said, shrugging. "That would mean either Yoda or-" he cut off suddenly, looking downwards. All eyes turned to Mace Windu.

"You think that I would do such a thing?" Mace asked almost angrily.

"It's only a theory, Mace," Qui-Gon said. Mace nodded, but his eyes seemed to burn through Qui-Gon's heart. He was either incredibly angry or deeply disappointed in Qui-Gon.

"Perhaps there was more than one Jedi accomplice," Adi Gallia suggested.

"Perhaps. Refine your theory, you must."

"Then you will allow me to access sensitive Temple records?" Mace nodded.

"Thank you. I also need access to Senate archives."

"Speak with Chancellor Valorum, I will," Yoda said, blinking. Qui-Gon bowed, grateful.

"Qui-Gon, I wish to speak with you privately," Mace said.

***

Mace and Qui-Gon stood outside the Council, both unsure whether to speak first. Mace decided to take initiative.

"Qui-Gon, are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Mace asked.

"The Jedi Order has been betrayed, Mace. I have never been so certain about something before." His eyes were hard.

"And you still suspect me? Qui-Gon, if this is about that argument over Xanatos, that was a long time ago-"

"No it's not!" Qui-Gon snapped. "Look, it's only a theory. Besides, I don't blame you for that argument." Mace stared at him in disbelief.

"You don't?" Qui-Gon shook his head.

"Then what is it about, Qui? Why did you bring up the Ramming Stone again? And don't tell me it's because of a Jedi's betrayal. I know you better than that." Mace waited for his answer. Qui-Gon took a deep breath.

"I miss my Pad- Obi-Wan," he finished. "He's somewhere in the galaxy, all alone, chasing a dangerous criminal. I thought that maybe if I began an investigation, we would cross paths, and I would be able to dissuade him." Mace shook his head, disheartened by his friend's desperate plan.

"I hate to say this, Qui-Gon, but this is sounding awfully familiar."

"Obi-Wan is nothing like Xanatos!" Qui-Gon cried. "He was always kind and humble! He was willing to learn, unlike Xanatos. He was peaceful, and I must know why he changed. I must know why he blames himself for Marla's death." Before Mace could speak again, Qui-Gon left, afraid his feelings would betray him more.

***

Qui-Gon sat down on his sleep-couch, mulling over all information he had gained. Time after time, however, he found himself confused and disorganized.

"Daddy?" Ald-Yen said, grabbing the edge of his father's tunic.

"Yes, son?" Qui-Gon replied warmly.

"What's hurting you?" his son asked, his eyes full of concern. Qui-Gon smiled, and pulled his son up onto the sleep couch.

"It's not that I'm hurt; I'm just confused about something."

"Well, maybe you should write it down," Ald-Yen suggested before trudging off to his own sleep-couch. Qui-Gon stared after his son, amazed. After all of the Master's frustration and confusion, the words of a three-year-old had shown him the solution.

Qui-Gon began first with Jor's interviews, describing the infiltration step by step. After speaking with Jor, Qui-Gon had carefully recorded all information given to him__

_1. __Ramming Stone enters through ventilation shaft, followed by Talon._

_2. __Sifo-Dyas shot by Talon._

_3. __Rest of force enters._

_4. __RS calls for eldest (Obi-Wan)._

_5. __RS and Talon beat Obi-Wan_

_6. __Contact with myself._

_7. __Children divided._

_8. __Demands made to Council._

_9. __Communications monitored._

_10. __False messages detected._

_11. __Obi-Wan attacks RS, obtains blaster (presumably owned by RS)._

_12. __RS freed (aided by Jedi?)._

_13. __Marla protects Obi-Wan._

_14. __Talon shoots Marla._

_15. __RS upset by Marla's death, but orders Talon to shoot Obi-Wan._

Qui-Gon leaned back on his couch, staring at the list before him, trying to ascertain a pattern.

"Talon shoots both Marla and Sifo-Dyas. He is the only one who actually killed someone. He also beat Obi-Wan several times and most likely jumped Mace. So what does that mean? He's the Ramming Stone's most reliable man, and is the only one who escaped, save for the Ramming Stone himself- oh." Qui-Gon quickly scribbled down:

            _Where is Talon Wessel?_

The two had obviously been together when they escaped. However, in all the news about the Ramming Stone, there had been nothing about Talon. Had he taken another job, leaving the Ramming Stone? Had it been a simple contract?

Qui-Gon did not think so. If Talon had been solely bound to the Ramming Stone by contract, then surely he would have left the Ramming Stone when things had gone wrong. Something just did not feel right. 

The Master turned back to his list, searching for another connection.

"Marla is killed by Talon, even though the Ramming Stone was about to shoot Obi-Wan. How did that happen?" Qui-Gon asked himself. He read over Jor's first interview.

"The Ramming Stone lowered his blaster when Marla got in the way. He did not want to shoot Marla. And when Talon shot her, he became upset."

Did the Ramming Stone care for Marla? Or did he not wish for the younger children to lose their lives.

"Perhaps that is why he asked for the eldest." He wrote down another question.

            _Why was the Ramming Stone upset about Marla's death?_

Glancing back over the list again, Qui-Gon found yet another question.

            _How was the Ramming Stone able to detect the spuriousness of the messages?_

Miro Daroon had looked over the terrorists' equipment. It only had the capacity to detect the sending of holo-messages. It had not been able to detect the codes that had alerted the Jedi that the messages were false.

Qui-Gon realized that the answer was linked to the Jedi traitor, as was the Ramming Stone's liberation from Obi-Wan as was the terrorist's escape from the Temple. Once again, the identity of the Jedi traitor was the key.

For the next two hours, Qui-Gon sat, meditating over the list. He knew he was missing something, he knew it!

The presence of his sleeping wife soothed him, as did the proximity of his children, but they did not aide him in his meditation. Meditation finally proved fruitless, and at about three in the morning, Qui-Gon left his quarters to roam the Temple hallways.

He found himself in the Healer's wing, where Winna Di Uni was still awake, reading over medical journals and working on her own.

"Hell, Qui-Gon," she greeted brightly, as if it were mid-afternoon. "Having a hard time sleeping?"

"You could say that." A hard time thinking was more of a problem, though.

"What brings you here? Care to read Asclepius' medical journal on plagues?" She asked, already knowing his answer.

"Not at this moment," Qui-Gon replied, smiling. A thought suddenly struck him.

"Winna, I hate to bring this up, but do you remember the incident three years ago?" The cheery smile on Winna's face disappeared.

"How could I forget?" Winna had lost her Padawan Pio Hep that day.

"Did you, by any chance, work on Master Sifo-Dyas?" Winna scrunched her eyebrows.

"I don't think so. I can't be sure wait. I remember now. I couldn't have, because I performed surgery on Obi-Wan."

"Do you remember who you assigned to perform surgery on Sifo-Dyas?"

"No- did I even assign anybody that day for surgery other than myself? I'll go check the logs." Winna turned to the medical database.

"That's funny," she murmured, scrolling down a list of dates, healer's names, and patient names.

"What?" Qui-Gon asked.

"If the logs are correct, no one performed surgery on Master Sifo-Dyas. He was shot in the chest, correct?"

"Yes, by a- oh, Sith. How could I be so blind?" Qui-Gon put his hand to his head, realizing how foolish a mistake he had made.

"What?" Winna asked, startled by his cry. 

"When I interviewed Jor Quos, he told me that both Marla and Sifo-Dyas were shot by Talon Wessel. Jor told me that the blaster had made no sound when Sifo-Dyas was shot. However, when I was in the ventilation shaft, I heard a blaster when Marla was killed. Unless Talon switched blasters, he could not have shot both Sifo-Dyas and Marla. They faked Sifo-Dyas' shooting."

"Which means what?"

"Which means that Sifo-Dyas is the traitor. It makes so much sense now. Sifo-Dyas knew how to recognize a false message and most likely told the Ramming Stone how to detect one also. And when Obi-Wan attacked the Ramming Stone, Sifo-Dyas probably used the Force to free him from Obi-Wan. He most likely gave the Ramming Stone plans of the Temple, and helped them get in and out. That's probably why he retired and left Coruscant to go to Edeth."

"Sweet Force," Winna muttered.

"Get Miro Daroon down here and have him check for tampering of any kind. Contact me when he has the results. I will go to the Council and tell them of this new information" Qui-Gon declared.

"But, Qui, it's three in the morning!" Winna protested. "You don't want to talk to the Council and especially Mace at three in the morning!" Before she could finish, he had left the Healer's wing.


	4. Knowing and Proving

Part 3- Knowing and Proving

For the second time that week, Qui-Gon stood before the Council. Most of the Jedi seemed quite awake and composed, save for Mace Windu, who almost constantly hid or stifled yawns. He was not a morning person.

"Sifo-Dyas? That is almost as preposterous as Master Windu!" Plo Koon protested.

"There is evidence pointing to Sifo-Dyas' involvement. For instance, he was never examined by the Healers. I find it quite strange for a man to live so long with a blaster wound without ever having been examined by a Healer."

"Master Sifo-Dyas did complain of chest problems," Adi Gallia reminded him.

"Master Di Uni declares that he never had his chest examined at any period of time," Qui-Gon stated firmly.

"Perhaps the medical database is malfunctioning," Mace suggested. Qui-Gon shook his head.

"Both Master Di Uni and Miro Daroon have checked the database for any evidence of tampering and malfunction. The results have been negative." Qui-Gon made eye contact with Yoda, who in turn sighed.

"Reluctant I am to so quickly believe a traitor, Sifo-Dyas was."

"Master Yoda, this man is guilty of treachery. He is also partially responsible for the death of two children. The evidence against him is solid. You cannot let him get away simply because we once trusted him. He must be brought to justice."

"Justice, say you? What kind of justice, hmm?" Yoda asked.

"He must be taken back to Coruscant and put on trial. You do understand that by colluding with the Ramming Stone he has also betrayed the Senate."

"Hmm." Yoda bowed his head in thought.

"Master Yoda, he must be apprehended swiftly, for his own safety. If I have easily discovered this information, then-"

"Your former Padawan certainly could," Mace finished for him. Qui-Gon nodded, sickened. He felt ashamed by the fact that he believed his Padawan could be capable of murder.

"Believe Obi-Wan has turned, do you?" Yoda asked quietly. Qui-Gon chose his words carefully.

"I believe that my- I mean, Obi-Wan, has been deeply hurt. Without proper guidance, he may feel entitled to give Sifo-Dyas justice." Yoda nodded.

"Then hurry, we must. Qui-Gon, to Edeth you will go. Apprehend Sifo-Dyas, you must."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon bowed and left the Council Room.

***

"I should be back in less than two weeks," Qui-Gon said to Tahl as he finished packing his bag. "Edeth is about three days' travel from here." Tahl nodded, avoiding his eyes.

"Tahl, everything is going to be alright. Sifo-Dyas is an old man. He hasn't used his lightsaber in years." Tahl looked up at him, her sightless eyes glistening.

"He knows how to use the Force. And he knows the Ramming Stone. And you're…" her voice trailed off.

"What? And I'm what?"

"You're getting old, Qui." Qui-Gon smiled and gently kissed her on the top of her head.

"Don't worry. I have the Force with me, and good is always greater than evil." Tahl smiled faintly.

"Just come back. Ald-Yen, Ang-Jir, your father's leaving," Tahl called. Her face had returned to its normal serene composure, but her voice betrayed her, shaking slightly.

"Where you going, Daddy?" Ald-Yen asked, his innocent eyes staring up at his father. Qui-Gon picked both children up.

"I'm going to the planet Edeth. I'm taking someone there back to Coruscant."

"Who?" Ang-Jir asked.

"Master Sifo-Dyas. He's been very bad, and he needs to tell Master Yoda what he did."

"Daddy, don't let him take you to the cave," Ang-Jir said, her deep brown eyes full of concern.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Qui-Gon asked her, confused. He had never heard his daughter speak so anxiously.

"Just don't let him, Daddy," Ang-Jir urged.

"Whatever you say, Ang-Jir." Qui-Gon already knew there would be no arguing with the child. He put both kids down, and turned to Tahl.

"Now it's time to say goodbye to the newest edition to the family," He said, gently pressing his large hand against Tahl's swelling abdomen. He sent calming waves to the child within, then looked into Tahl's eyes.

"May the Force be with you, Qui-Gon," she whispered.

"And you," he replied before kissing her hard on the lips.

***

Before leaving Coruscant, Qui-Gon made a quick stop at Dex's Diner. He needed information on Talon Wessel, and had a strange feeling that if he did not speak with Dex before he left on his mission, he would never be able to again.

"Hello, Dex," he said, greeting the chubby creature.

"Qui-Gon! How are you doing, eh? You want information, don't you?" Dex said, his eyes narrowing.

"Perhaps we could have a seat before we speak," Qui-Gon suggested. Dex smiled.

"Of course. You know Qui-Gon, ever since Didi and I dissolved our partnership, this place has gotten better. And he thought I was incompetent!"

"I heard Didi thought very highly of you," Qui-Gon replied. Dex shrugged.

"Whatever. So, what information do you need?"

"I need to know about a Clawdite. He goes by the name of Talon Wessel." Dex closed his eyes for a moment.

"Hmm. Talon Wessel. Did that job at the Temple three years ago, right?"

"How did you know?" Qui-Gon asked, surprised. Dex laughed.

"Things like that have a way of reaching my ears. Let me think. Last time I saw him was about a year ago. He had his little girl with him- what was her name- Zam, that's it. He was looking for Didi. Thought maybe he could take the girl, you know, adopt her."

"Hold on, when was this? Last year?" Dex nodded.

"And you didn't bother to contact the Temple? He is responsible for the death of a nine-year-old girl!"

"Hey, chill! I didn't know about that!" Dex cried defensively.

"Sorry." Qui-Gon paused a moment, allowing Dex to nurse his ego. "Let's get back to the subject. Is Talon a bounty hunter?"

"He used to be. Then about six years ago, he pretty much disappeared. Until the Temple job."

"So where is he now?" Qui-Gon asked. Dex shrugged again.

"He disappeared again. Unusual, don't you think?"

"Not particularly," Qui-Gon commented. "Most lowlifes do tend to disappear after killing a little girl." Dex shook his head.

"No, you don't understand, Qui-Gon. To high-living people such as yourself, they _do_ disappear. Now, to creatures such as myself, these people are common visitors. You remember Azlash Bazurka, the guy who knocked off three Senators in three days?"

"Yes."

"Well, he just got married to a hooker who lives down the street. You know, he still pulls jobs? Sometimes for Senators!" Dex let out a loud, long, and hearty guffaw.

"Where does he live?" Dex laughed again.

"Qui-Gon, do remember that Azlash was released because he had an alibi and there was no evidence pointing to him? I see that you do. What makes you think that you could do anything?"

"But everyone knows-" Qui-Gon began. Dex cut him off.

"My dear Master Qui-Gon, of course everyone knows that Azlash killed those Senators. But they would not ever be able to prove it. Surely an experienced Jedi like yourself would understand that there is a huge difference between knowing and proving." Qui-Gon leaned back.

"I have proof that Talon is guilty of murder and terrorism. If you see him, contact the Temple. I've stayed too long. I have a transport to catch. Goodbye, and thank you."

***

Obi-Wan leaned forward in his seat, watching the Ramming Stone's ship amidst a herd of transports. He felt incredibly conspicuous, for his ship was the only X-wing class present.

"He looks as if he's heading for Coruscant," Obi-Wan murmured to himself. "That would be the first time in three years. Why the change? Do you have enough money? And for what, I might ask? Oh, Sith, I'm talking to myself again." Obi-Wan closed his eyes, annoyed at himself.

_I can't do this anymore. I'm going insane. I need to talk to-_ Obi-Wan cut off when he realized the Ramming Stone's ship was separating from the rest of the group, which would produce a problem for Obi-Wan.

_He's trying to flush me out. Well, I'm not falling for it. You're going back to Coruscant, and I'll be there to stop you from your next endeavor. _Reluctantly, Obi-Wan remained with the transports, knowing that the Ramming Stone would arrive at Coruscant, long before Obi-Wan would.

***

The Ramming Stone smiled as the old X-wing continued with the rest of the ships. The terrorist would now be far ahead of the boy, which would give him enough time to regroup with Talon Wessel- and lay a trap for Obi-Wan Kenobi.

After Obi-Wan was taken care of, the Ramming Stone could turn his attentions to a more important matter: the Senate. The Senate had become far too corrupted in the past years. Chancellor Valorum was too weak to stop the corruption and did not heed the advice of the few good Senators left.

The Senate had to be silenced in order for those who had been oppressed could taste freedom.

And after the Senate was properly treated, the Ramming Stone knew that his next step would be the one place he had failed to destroy: the Jedi Temple.

***

Edeth was a beautiful planet, completely green, without one building. Its inhabitants resided in the naturally warm caves on the southern hemisphere of the planet. With moderate rain and temperature all year round, it was the perfect world for retirement.

Qui-Gon noted Sifo-Dyas' cave. It was large, far larger than most of the caves the three other retired Jedi were situated in. It also seemed darker than the others, but perhaps it was the Force that gave Qui-Gon that impression.

"Qui-Gon Jinn! What in the name of the Force are you doing here?" Sifo-Dyas asked kindly, just outside of the cage.

"You seem to have quite an estate, Sifo-Dyas, " Qui-Gon commented. " Wherever did you get the money? Never mind. I came here on the behalf of the Jedi Council."

"Oh?" Sifo-Dyas seemed warm and nonchalant, but Qui-Gon noticed a slight shift in the retired Jedi's body posture. "What do they want?"

"They would like to speak with you concerning the unfortunate event in which you were a victim three years ago. They have some very important questions." Qui-Gon watched as Sifo-Dyas blinked. He knew that he had been discovered.

"When do they expect me?" He asked quietly.

"Three days from now." Sifo-Dyas closed his eyes, massaging his temples.

"Then allow me to gather some things of mine. Would you care to join me?" Sifo-Dyas asked, beckoning towards his cave. A shiver ran down Qui-Gon's back as he remembered his daughter's words:

_"Daddy, don't let him take you to the cave."_

"Master Sifo-Dyas, you and I both know what you're planning. I hate to do this, but I must ask you to come with me right now."

"Then, you'll not let me get my things?" Sifo-Dyas asked, more afraid than disappointed. How had Qui-Gon known that a trap had been laid inside the cave?

"No. Come along, Sifo-Dyas. We have a long journey."

***

"Master Qui-Gon, I demand that you release me. You will not even tell me what I have been accused of doing!"

"Silence! You know very well what you have done. How long have you been in league with the Ramming Stone, traitor?" Qui-Gon asked sharply, satisfied by Sifo-Dyas' flinch.

"Six, long and bitter years," Sifo-Dyas finally mumbled. "I resent every moment of them, but it was necessary."

"Necessary!" Qui-Gon spat. Sifo-Dyas nodded, his head bowed with shame.

"Yes, necessary. It was the only way I could save the children from death. If I had not offered my services, the Ramming Stone would have destroyed the Temple, and all the children inside."

"Why didn't you tell the Council, then?" Qui-Gon accused, and Sifo-Dyas fell silent. Qui-Gon paused for a moment, as a new train of thought had come to him. He turned to the fallen Master

"Tell me, Sifo-Dyas, what happened when the Ramming Stone infiltrated the Temple? What went wrong?" Knowing that he was caught and there was no chance of escaping the truth, Sifo-Dyas sat back, rubbing his eyes.

"Everything was going beautifully up until the Council decided to trick the Ramming Stone by sending out the false messages. The Ramming Stone lost control of his anger and left himself open to attack. Obi-Wan attacked him." Sifo-Dyas settled back, allowing the past to sweep through him.

***

_"What do you mean, something's wrong?" The Ramming Stone hissed at Tod. _

_"The codes are all wrong on these outgoing messages," Tod said. "It's not the regular code the Jedi use."_

_Obi-Wan glanced up from his spot on the floor. He suddenly realized that Yoda had not been true to his word, and the children would pay for it._

_Unless…_

_"Could it be the emergency code?" Tod shook his head._

_"No." The Ramming Stone cursed angrily._

_"The fools! Apparently, they want to lose a child today," he made his way to a corner of children, his path leading him right next to Obi-Wan's seemingly unconscious body._

_Before anyone could move, Obi-Wan sprang up, grabbing the Ramming Stone's blaster and jamming it into the terrorist's throat. Talon hand went to his blaster, but a gurgle from his boss stopped him._

_"No one move, or he dies," Obi-Wan growled. "Open the doors." A collective sigh of relief echoed through the room._

_Sifo-Dyas lay quietly against the wall, his eyes partially open. After he had been shot, the children had seemingly forgotten him, for which he was very grateful. It gave him freedom to watch the children, waiting for a rebellion._

_He should have known that Kenobi would have fought back. He was much like his Master, impulsive to a degree that he could almost be called pugnacious._

_Sifo-Dyas waited for a moment before attacking Obi-Wan with the Force. Caught by surprise, the boy lost his grip on the Ramming Stone and fell to the ground. All eyes turned to Sifo-Dyas. He watched as the children stared at him, his betrayal striking them like a lightsaber at full intensity._

_The Ramming Stone rose, his face deadly pale. His eyes flashed as he drew his blaster. Obi-Wan slowly got up, glaring at Sifo-Dyas coldly. He had never been so betrayed._

_"Now, you die, boy," The Ramming Stone growled leveling his blaster at Obi-Wan's chest. The teenager faced the terrorist, his icy blue eyes hard and fearless. Talon drew his blaster also, pointing it at the boy._

_"No!" Marla screamed, dashing from her corner, throwing herself in front of Obi-Wan._

_The fanatical gleam in the Ramming Stone's eyes died when the girl stepped in front of his blaster. He lowered his gun, unwilling to shoot the girl._

_But Talon did not._

_The bolt slammed inexorably into Marla's chest, ripping through skin, muscle, and bone, striking the tiny heart._

_The Ramming Stone watched in horror as the girl fell, screaming her name._

_Grief suddenly turned to anger. The Ramming Stone spun around, facing Talon. He screamed at him, as if the girl had been an angel, unjustly taken._

_Talon took no offense; he had done his duty. The Ramming Stone could rant all he wanted._

_Suddenly anger exploded into a cold fury. The fiery light in the Ramming Stone's eyes ignited again, brighter than before._

_"Kill him," The Ramming Stone ordered loudly. Then he added softly, almost tenderly, "He killed Marla." Obi-Wan's blue eyes widened in sudden realization. Sifo-Dyas saw the guilt in the boy's eyes, even more terrible than what the old Master was feeling._

_Obi-Wan believed that by his foolish escape attempt, he was responsible for her death. If he had remained silent and still, Marla would not have sacrificed her life for his._

***

"But it wasn't his fault," Qui-Gon murmured. "He couldn't have known that you had betrayed us." Before he could say more, his comlink beeped. It was Mace Windu, and by his slow and deep tone, Qui-Gon knew something was wrong.

"Hello, Qui-Gon."

"What's wrong?" Qui-Gon asked, forsaking formality.

"Tahl and your children were kidnapped last night. We've received a message from her captors. Get back to the Temple as soon as possible. Windu, out."


	5. The Lost Son

Part 4- The Lost Son

_Kidnapped!_ Qui-Gon's heart skipped a beat and suddenly found the air in the ship a bit thin. He grasped the console before him tightly, though his fingers screamed in protest.

"I'm sorry, Qui-Gon," Sifo-Dyas murmured. "And before you even try to accuse me, I want you to know I had no idea that they would do this." Qui-Gon did not speak, in fear that his rage would overwhelm his voice.

Suddenly, Qui-Gon realized something. He turned to Sifo-Dyas, eyes blazing.

"What do you mean, _they_?" Qui-Gon gasped, his voice barely above a whisper in order to conceal his intense rage.

"What? I didn't mean to," Sifo-Dyas said, flushing.

"You said they, and you did mean it. Now, who is they? Who is the Ramming Stone working with?" Sifo-Dyas began to shake his head, began to lie, but Qui-Gon would not have it. He grabbed the traitor by the collar and shook him hard.

"You will tell me, or I shall put a hole in your stomach large enough for my wife to see through!" Qui-Gon hissed. Sifo-Dyas swallowed hard.

"I-I never saw the other men he worked for, but he did speak of them. He used to talk about a Hutt named Gessa and someone he called Tyranus. I believe Gessa was only a financial link, but Tyranus helped orchestrate the attack."

"Tyranus. I've never heard of him," Qui-Gon said.

"He's some sort of Duke, thought I couldn't say what system he is from. I never saw him, as I told you. Now can you release me? I've told you everything I know." Qui-Gon, as if suddenly realizing how tightly he gripped Sifo-Dyas, freed him, and the old Master tumbled to the floor.

"I am truly sorry, Qui-Gon." Sifo-Dyas' voice trailed off.

"Sorry?" Qui-Gon asked bitterly. "Your foolishness ended the lives of two children, and destroyed my Padawan. And now my family's paying for your mistake! No, sorry will not help me."

"Then, maybe there's another way I can help," Sifo-Dyas began. "The Ramming Stone always spoke of a hideout on some Outer Rim world. Perhaps Tattooine, but I cannot be sure."

"Tattooine?" _That makes sense_, Qui-Gon thought. Tattooine was a desert planet controlled by Hutts, and the Ramming Stone was working for the Hutts.

"Thank you, Sifo-Dyas," he said. He had a plan of action worked out. He would deliver Sifo-Dyas to the Council and then head immediately for Tattooine.

_I'm coming for you, Tahl. Hold on._

***

Nearly seventy hours after Obi-Wan had reached Coruscant, the Ramming Stone arrived. He walked nonchalantly out of the hangar, as if he weren't a man wanted for over a billion credits.

_That's because he has Senator Ora wrapped around his little finger_, Obi-Wan thought bitterly. He knew Ora had arranged for his landing, had provided him with false identification, and was waiting for him at her apartment. The Ramming Stone had carelessly throne little tidbits Obi-Wan's way the past few days the man had waited. It was almost as if the Ramming Stone wanted him to know.

As Obi-Wan tailed him, he considered all possibilities. Was the Ramming Stone planning to conveniently skip his meeting with Ora? Were they simply going to wait for Obi-Wan to arrive and have him killed?

The crowd surrounding the hangar was congested, though for no special reason. For any normal tracker, the Ramming Stone would have been a difficult man to follow, but Obi-Wan had the training of a Jedi, and a determination that three years of disappointment had failed to break. He focused every inch of his being on the Ramming Stone. That day he would not fail, he would kill the man who killed-

Suddenly the Ramming Stone stopped and turned. Obi-Wan could see his red eyes through the disguise, and they had that disturbing glitter of insanity and perhaps… amusement.

Obi-Wan realized with a sickening feeling that he had been discovered.

The Ramming Stone waved to Obi-Wan, smiling. He lifted his middle finger and said something, something that the voices of the crowd swallowed up.

"He said goodbye, Kenobi," a voice, which he instantly recognized as Talon Wessel's, growled behind him. He cursed himself for making the grave mistake of not keeping an eye out for the bounty hunter.

But before he could turn, before he could draw his blaster, another blaster sounded. He heard Talon laugh, heard his own small cry of pain, and heard people scream, getting as far away from Obi-Wan and Talon as they possibly could.

Obi-Wan turned back to the Ramming Stone, his heart hammering, his wound throbbing. The terrorist laughed, and walked away.

"No," Obi-Wan whispered. He couldn't let him get away. He stepped forward, his wounded abdomen screaming in pain. The bolt had struck somewhere near his ribcage. The scent of burnt flesh came to Obi-Wan's nostrils, causing him to gag.

Obi-Wan staggered, like a drunken man, grabbing the hangar wall for support. He would not let the Ramming Stone get away, would not let him win!

But the terrorist was gone, and the pain of the blaster wound brought Obi-Wan to his knees.

"No!" He screamed. "No!" He began to fall forward, but two firm hands grabbed his shoulders and drew him into a lap. The voice was familiar, speaking soothing words, words Obi-Wan could not comprehend.

"M-Master?" Obi-Wan asked as the man lifted him up. Could it be that Qui-Gon, of all men, had found him? But, no, he shouldn't see Obi-Wan this way!

But before Obi-Wan could do anything, he fell into dark oblivion, his last thoughts of Marla and Qui-Gon.

***

Mace Windu greeted Qui-Gon and Sifo-Dyas the moment they stepped out of the ship. Mace nodded to two Coruscant Security Officers, who quickly cuffed Sifo-Dyas and led him to a small shuttle. Qui-Gon nodded his greeting to Mace. Mace returned the nod, his eyes falling at the sight of his fellow Jedi.

"What's the matter?" Qui-Gon asked. "Is there news of Tahl?" Mace shook his head.

"There was a shooting at a hangar not far from here. The shooter was identified as a Clawdite, one called him by the name Talon. The victim was a young, humanoid male, short brown hair, blue eyes…" Qui-Gon closed his eyes as Mace continued to describe his former Padawan.

_So, you have finally found your peace, Obi-Wan. And you have destroyed mine._

"Most witnesses say that the victim was mortally wounded, though we can't find a body. I'm sorry, Qui-Gon." Mace watched the Master carefully, unsure of his response.

_But why did I not feel you die? Why, Padawan?_

"Find out what happened to the body, Mace. But do not tell me until I return with the rest of my family." Qui-Gon quickly returned to his ship, before Mace could offer any more words of sympathy.

"Do not weep for him, Qui-Gon," Mace murmured as he watched the ship leave.

***

Qui-Gon mechanically set the coordinates for Tattooine, staring into the cold space. He knew he should be thinking of Tahl, Ald-Yen, and Ang-Jir, he knew he should be preparing for any trap the Ramming Stone and his colleagues had planned for him, but a single image of a hopeful thirteen-year-old boy kept driving all thoughts from his mind.

He closed his eyes again, putting a hand to his face. He had to stay in control, he had to! Tahl and his children's lives depended upon it.

But once again, the image came to his eyes, taunting him. The pain became unbearable, and Qui-Gon wept for his lost apprentice.


	6. Choosing the Path

Part 5- Choosing the Path

He slowly, gingerly opened his eyes, almost afraid to see what would appear before him. What would Hell look like?

He was surprised to find himself lying in a plain white bed, with only his pants on. The room was well lit, its walls a sickly pale green with no decorations whatsoever.

"You look shocked," a voice commented from the doorway. Obi-Wan turned, chills suddenly running up and down his spine. The voice came from a tall, silhouette of a man.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked, beginning to rise. The pain in his stomach, however, forced him back into the bed.

"A friend, though we have never met, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am Count Dooku of Geonosis, though I was a Jedi Master."

"Qui-Gon's Master?" Obi-Wan asked, confused. "But why am I here? I thought-"

"You were gravely wounded, young man, by a terrorist by the name of Talon Wessel. I happened to be at the hangar where you were shot." Dooku's face remained neutral, almost harsh. Obi-Wan suddenly saw Qui-Gon in that face. "I recognized you as Qui-Gon's Padawan, and treated you here. I have tried to contact your Master, but he's not responding to my calls. Surely, he is looking for-"

"He's not my Master," Obi-Wan interrupted, his voice cracking as he did so. The words hurt so much. "I left the Order three years ago." Dooku's face softened. Suddenly all signs of severity were replaced by pity.

"I see." Obi-Wan could tell by the count's face that he had connected the Ramming Stone's seizure with Obi-Wan's leaving.

"Then you would not wish to speak with Master Jinn?" Dooku asked carefully. Obi-Wan shook his head, though he wished with all his heart that he could speak with his former Master. He knew it would be too painful for his Master, though.

"I doubt Master Qui-Gon would want to talk to me. Our parting was abrupt, and rather unpleasant." Dooku nodded, as if he understood the pain both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had felt.

"What do you plan to do, Obi-Wan Kenobi? Will you continue to chase the Ramming Stone?"

"How did you know?" Obi-Wan asked, startled. Dooku smiled sadly.

"If you are no longer a Jedi, and you were attacked by his crony, I think it's safe to assume that you are out for revenge. I heard that you were hurt by the Ramming Stone three years ago. You want him to feel that same pain, correct?" Obi-Wan merely stared at the wall facing him. He was prepared to hear Dooku's lecture, prepared to hear the man plea for him, prepared to listen, and slip away the moment Dooku was not paying attention.

"But what you fail to understand is that even if you do kill the Ramming Stone, another will take his place and the suffering shall begin again. The Ramming Stone is merely a branch on the tree of evil; if someone must be killed, it must be the one at the very root of the tree!" Obi-Wan was taken aback by Dooku's passion. For a former Jedi Master, his emotions seemed raw and intense, like Obi-Wan's.

"I have seen the same suffering, Obi-Wan, for decades upon decades. I waited for the Order to help the oppressed people of the galaxy, those who that had neither the strength nor the money to place their problems before the Senate. I finally could not bear to be part of an order who could only appease the rich and I left." Dooku's words seemed to be the ones which rested heavily on Obi-Wan's soul.

"That is why I have dedicated the rest of my life to helping the underprivileged. That is why I became duke of Geonosis. Those poor creatures have been terrorized by bounty hunters- their world has been a haven for such lowlifes- but they had no way of contacting the Senate with their problems. I happened upon their world and _removed_ the bounty hunters currently residing there. The Geonosians were so grateful they elected me duke of their world and I have been their leader since. I'd hate to see Geonosis had I not interfered. Overrun with bounty hunters, its inhabitants their slaves."

"Dooku, you said I must attack the root of evil," Obi-Wan interrupted impatiently. "Who is it?"

"You are eager for blood, boy," Dooku laughed mirthlessly. Obi-Wan flushed. "But perhaps if you knew what, or rather, who, you would have to kill, your thirst for justice would suddenly be quenched."

"Who?" Obi-Wan asked firmly, sitting up, ignoring the horrible throbbing of his abdomen. Dooku bent down, his face close to Obi-Wan's, so close Obi-Wan could see a glitter of cruelty in the man's black eyes.

"The Senate." Obi-Wan flinched as cold realization gripped him.

"No," he whispered.

"Yes, Obi-Wan. The Senate has corrupted this galaxy. They have appeased the rich and fortunate and have left the unfortunate nothing! The Senate must be changed. New leaders, strong leaders, must be instated. They must accept all creatures of equal status, and together they will work to perfecting the galaxy. Do you understand what I'm saying, Obi-Wan?" Dooku's confidence suddenly shifted to desperation as he grabbed the youth by the shoulders. "You must help me bring about this new era. Will you help me?" Obi-Wan stared at Dooku, his mouth hanging slightly open. Was destroying the Senate the true way to peace?

Obi-Wan could not simply answer Dooku. It was too great a question, and his answer would change both of their lives. He wasn't willing to alter his fate by answering one question.

"I understand your silence, Obi-Wan," Dooku suddenly said, stepping back from the bed. "I, too, could not bring myself to answer the same question for a long time. It was during that time that I met a young man and raised him as I would a son, that I found the courage to make my decision. When he became old enough to make his own judgments, I realized that the Jedi was raising a generation blind to the corruption. I warned my Padawan of the corruption, and left the Order. To this day, my greatest fear is that Qui-Gon hadn't truly heeded my words. That my last words as a Jedi, as his father, were ignored." Dooku barely noticed how pale Obi-Wan had become.

Obi-Wan had made his decision. He knew that his decision would alter his fate, and ultimately, the galaxy's. He made it thinking of Marla, of Bant, of Dooku, of Qui-Gon, and of himself. Whether it was selfish or selfless, Obi-Wan would no longer linger in the gray areas of his life. He knew what had to be done, and all ethics morals were laid aside as Obi-Wan interrupted Dooku for the last time.

"I'll help you."

***

"Thank you for your assistance," Mace said wearily as he dismissed yet another unhelpful witness. It seemed as if the location of Obi-Wan's body would never be discovered.

"Master Jedi?" A young woman's voice called from behind him. Mace turned, and was surprised to see a young healthy woman, clad in medical attire, holding with one hand two six-year-old boys, and in the other a toddler.

"I'm Doctor Tena Sotlu," she said nodding briskly. Mace bowed politely. "I and a colleague were present when the shooting occurred."

"Did you see what happened to the body?" Mace asked, his hopes rising.

"No," Tena admitted. "But my colleague, Dr. Hetima did. I had my little girl with me," she said, indicating the toddler as her excuse for flight, "I took off the second I heard the shot."

"Why hasn't your colleague come forward, then?" Mace asked, slightly irritated.

"She'll be here in a few minutes. I came for another reason." She paused for a moment, gathering the courage to speak. "I was wondering if you had a picture of the victim."

"Yes," Mace said uncertainly, handing her a holo of Obi-Wan. "It's a little old, though."

He watched as the girl took the holo and activated. Her eyes lit up in recognition as she saw the smiling face of seventeen-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi. She put a hand to her mouth in shock, momentarily forgetting her children.

"It _was_ him," she whispered, her eyes moist with tears. "He was the boy on the transport three years ago."

"Pardon?" Mace said. Tena glanced back up at the Jedi Master. She wiped her eyes.

"Three years ago I had sold everything I had to get to Centax 2. I was young, with three illegitimate children, and the only ways I could get money would be by begging for it or selling myself. That man gave me all his money and asked for nothing in return. I owe him everything. How can I help?" Mace shook his head.

"I'm afraid there's nothing to do if he's dead. But if he is, by some miracle, still alive, he may be injured and would require your specialties." At that moment, yet another doctor appeared out of the crowd.

"You're Master Windu?" She asked uncertainly. He nodded. "I saw the shooting. The man who fired the blaster was a Clawdite. He changed just a second before he shot…"

"Obi-Wan," Mace finished for her. "What happened after the boy was shot?"

"I can't be sure, but a man stepped out of one of the hangars and caught him. I do remember a man picking the boy up and taking him inside a hangar."

"Can you describe that man?" Mace asked, pleased. Finally, a breakthrough!

"He was tall, very tall, with white hair. He had a white beard, and was dressed in dark clothes. He looked like a senator."

"If you saw a picture of him, could you positively identify him?" She bit her lip in thought.

"I'm fairly sure I can."

"Then come with me. I'll need you to look through holos at the Temple Archives."

***

Tattooine was not a very welcoming planet, to be sure. Its violent and sudden sandstorms, its dry, dust-choked air, and its murderous inhabitants promised Qui-Gon a long and difficult search.

Though most of the shopkeepers in the city of Mos Eisley could speak Basic, many addressed Qui-Gon in a strange Huttese dialect- one that the Jedi could not understand. He soon discovered that a few credits quickly loosened their tongues.

"I am looking for a woman. She's about my height, dark hair, honey skin, and green eyes. She would have two children with her- a boy and girl- about three years old. She's pregnant and blind and is in danger." For the next four hours, Qui-Gon described his family to over fifty shopkeepers. A few vaguely remembered a woman and two children, but could not give him the direction in which they left.

"I do remember seeing something strange," one Toydarian said after receiving a large amount of credits from Qui-Gon. "A few nights ago, a ship landed on the outskirts of the city. It was no Hutt ship; it was too small. I saw four creatures get off it. A man, a woman, and two children. But they didn't come into the city; instead they made for Anchorage, a little town not far from here." He gave Qui-Gon directions for Anchorage.

"Thank you," Qui-Gon said, his hopes rising. The Force was telling him that he was one step closer to finding Tahl and his children.

***

"I'm afraid I haven't seen anybody by that description," a moisture farmer said to Qui-Gon, dashing his hopes. Perhaps the Toydarian had lied to him, just to get some credits.

"Thank you," Qui-Gon said to the farmer, cursing inwardly. Now, he had no way of finding Tahl. He struck his fist against a wall, letting all his frustration out in the one painful blow.

"You are looking for the pregnant woman, aren't you?" A voice asked.

"Who are you?" Qui-Gon asked harshly. The creature raised his hands in a gesture of peace. He was dressed in black tunic and pants, and his face was hidden by a hooded cloak.

"Just a young man with information," he replied, his voice hoarse. "I am Verrat, and I saw the woman you described four nights ago. She had two children, and looked as if she were expecting another. She was in a speeder with a man. The man had a red face, and a temper to match. I know, because he approached me, demanding that I get him food and provisions. I naturally obeyed, but I tracked him, for I could not be sure if he was a danger to myself. He took the woman and children to a cave just north of here. If you would like, I can show you the way."

"And why should I trust you?" Qui-Gon asked. Even though he could not see his face, he knew Verrat was smiling.

"Because I am the only one who can reunite you with that woman. She is your wife, I can tell. Now, will you take my offer?" Qui-Gon hesitated a moment. It could be a trap; Verrat could have been paid to lead the Master to his family only to be ambushed by their kidnapper, or the man was legitimately trying to help. But he _was_ the only chance Qui-Gon had of finding Tahl.

"Very well."

***

Soon after, the two stood before a huge mountain. It was littered with tiny caves, but there was only one accessible entrance.

"The entrance leads to a large cavern deep inside," Verrat stated as Qui-Gon stared at the cave. "It used to be a hideout for Jawas, but once Anchorage was established, they had no need for it. Tahl is most likely in the main cavern, but if she isn't, she is most likely in one of the caves that branch off."

Qui-Gon nodded, though a deep sense of dread filled his heart as he began to enter the cave. The Dark Side was strong, inducing a strange fatigue upon Qui-Gon.

"I bid you farewell," Verrat said, hurrying back to his speeder.

"Thank you for-" Qui-Gon began, but was cut when Verrat ignited his engine and took off. He watched as the still hooded man disappeared into the horizon. Night was almost upon him, and already he could feel a bitterly cold breeze begin.

Moments later, he was enveloped in darkness, feeling his way through the small cave entrance. A man of small stature could have easily made his way through, but Qui-Gon could not be considered a short man. More than once he was on his knees, and more than once he had to crawl on his belly.

Qui-Gon found himself imagining Tahl crawling through the tunnel, her hands and knees raw, trying to keep her enlarged belly from scraping against the ground. He could see her, her jaw set to keep from crying out. Her children could not know her pain, she could not let them see her weaknesses…

He cursed himself, his eyes suddenly misting with tears. Tahl needed him, his children needed him, Obi-Wan had needed him, and all he could do was crawl and weep. He quickened his pace, running when possible, calling on the Force to give him speed. But the Force did little to help; the darkness was too strong.

Qui-Gon fell several times, his knees and hands breaking his fall. He could feel the blood dripping down his legs, beginning to soak his pants at the ankle. His hands were numb to the pain though, and soon he could no longer tell the difference between his blood and sweat.

Fifteen minutes into the endless misery and desperation, Qui-Gon could make out a dim light. The cavern was close, Tahl was close. For the first time in days, he could sense her, and he suddenly felt peace flood through his body as she felt him also.

"Tahl!" Qui-Gon cried out as he entered the cavern. In the far corner of the cavern was a large, metallic cage. A small light at the top of the cage illuminated the still forms of Tahl, Ang-Jir, and Ald-Yen. He ran, ignoring the intense pain in his knees, just as the two children rose, recognizing their father's voice.

"Qui-Gon?" Tahl called out, her voice small, as if she dared not to believe that her husband was present.

"Yes, Tahl, I'm here," he choked out, grasping her hand. She rose to sitting position, her other hand clutching her abdomen. He kissed her hand, tears once again threatening to flow. She was pale and her hands shook, but otherwise she seemed fine.

"Thank the Force," he whispered. "Are you alright?" She nodded.

"I'm fine, and so are the children."

"We're okay too, Daddy!" Ald-Yen exclaimed. "Mommy told stories. We knew you would come."

"Don't worry, children, I'll get you out of there," Qui-Gon assured, igniting his lightsaber. "Back up, please; I'm going to cut through the bars." He let go of Tahl's hand, allowing her to back into the far corner of the cage.

"Hurry, Qui," Tahl urged. "We don't know when he'll be back."

"Did you follow him to the cage, Daddy?" Ang-Jir asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Qui-Gon froze, his lightsaber in mid-cut.

"You shouldn't have followed him, Daddy." Suddenly, Verrat's words came back to him

"_Tahl is most likely in the main cavern…_"

"Sweet Force," Qui-Gon said in realization.

"What?" Tahl asked nervously.

"Verrat- the man who led me to this cave- he knew your name. I never gave him your name."

"It was careless mistake of mine." A voice said from behind Qui-Gon. The Jedi spun, and recognized the form of Verrat.

"Why did you kidnap my family?" Qui-Gon demanded, his lightsaber a burning emerald. He heard Verrat laugh a dry and mirthless chuckle.

"Orders. I have been waiting for this moment for years. Fight me, Qui-Gon Jinn!" Verrat removed his cloak, inciting a gasp of horror from Ald-Yen and Ang-Jir.

"The red man," Ald-Yen whispered. Verrat's face was covered in strange red and black tattoos, and his eyes were a menacing yellow, glittering like those of a cat during the hunt.

Qui-Gon stared in horror as Verrat drew from his black tunic his weapon. An angry red beam shot out from the lightsaber.

"A Jedi?" Qui-Gon asked confused. Verrat grimaced, almost as the words had hurt him.

"No." Verrat leaped forward, brandishing his saber with both hands. It was a brutish attack, meant to force Qui-Gon back onto the molten bar of the cage.

But Qui-Gon had expected such a move, and avoided blade, while at the same time sending his own blow towards Verrat's shoulder. Verrat parried.

As the fight progressed, Qui-Gon felt his fatigue increase. His knees screamed in pain as he blocked Verrat's powerful onslaughts. The Dark Side pressed its weight down upon Qui-Gon, slowing his movements. Obviously, Verrat was well trained in the Force. Could it be that Verrat was not a Jedi, but in fact a…

Qui-Gon flinched as a Force-blast smashed into him, knocking him to the floor. He saw the ruby blade come down, and with all his strength he threw up his own green blade. The sabers hissed as they made contact, and Qui-Gon withdrew his blade, rolling to the side. The blade missed him by centimeters.

The two stepped back, their energy seemingly spent. Qui-Gon gasped for breath. He was too weak to face another furious offensive. If Verrat attacked once more, he would die in the cave, and so would his family.

"You're good, Jinn," Verrat growled, he too huffing for breath. "But it is time for you to meet your demise." He held his blade directly in front of him, its tip pointing to the ground. There was a hiss as another red ray shot out from his saber.

_A double-bladed lightsaber! _Qui-Gon realized in horror. Verrat had simply been toying with the Jedi. His energy was renewed, and his malice focused upon Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon suddenly realized that he would die in the cave, his wound from Verrat hateful. But he would not let his wife and children fall upon that same saber. No, they had to escape.

"Tahl, can you get out of the cage?" He called as he and Verrat circled.

"Yes."

"Then run, Tahl!"

"Qui-Gon?" She called, uncertain. She could not see what he was preparing himself for, could not see that he intended to sacrifice himself for his family.

_Run, Tahl. And don't look back. I love you_, he said through their bond, knowing he would never hear her thoughts again.

"No! Stop, Qui-Gon!" Tahl screamed, but Qui-Gon did not heed her words. Calling on the Force, he asked for one final burst of energy, and it was granted. He let out a cry, a cry of determination, of desperation, and charged Verrat.

Tahl fumbled though the cage, finding the entrance Qui-Gon had created. She was screaming his name, completely hysterical, forgetting her children. Ald-Yen was crying, upset by his mother's hysteria, but Ang-Jir remained silent, watching her father's hopeless charge. She seemed to know why he ran to meet the man with the double blade. And, suddenly, she realized that her father was going to die.

"DADDY!!!"


	7. Return of the Darkness

Part 6- Return of the Darkness

"No, he looked much older," Dr. Hetima said. Mace sighed as another file was discarded from his search. The Temple Archives had proved to be of little help.

"We have only two more profiles to go through, and I doubt that either one was present at the scene. One is dead, and the other living on Corellia."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help," Dr. Hetima said. Mace shrugged.

"Don't worry," Mace said. _It was just a corpse_, he thought bitterly. "I'll escort you to the exit."

"Who is that?" Hetima said, pointing to the bust of a man. Mace glanced at the sculpture.

"Master Dooku. He left the Order many years ago. Why do you ask?" She studied the face a moment more.

"He's the man. I'm certain of it!" She exclaimed, pleased.

"Master Dooku?" That was certainly a strange twist. What had Dooku been doing at the hangar, and where had he taken Obi-Wan's body?

Mace resolved to visit Dooku's residence, not far from the Senate. Qui-Gon needed closure, and only his former Master could give it to him.

***

"Greetings, Master Windu. And for what reason have you come to call on me? I can tell it was not conceived of friendship." Dooku's face was warm as Mace greeted him with a respectful bow. Dooku had been a powerful Jedi in his time, though that time had long ago passed.

"We were informed that you were seen at a shooting at Hangar Section 327."

"I was. Come in, Mace. Sit down; there is much to talk about." Mace obliged, sitting down on one of the couches in Dooku's simple living room.

"I suppose there is no point in hiding anymore. His wish has been fulfilled, to his knowledge at least. Yes, I was there when Obi-Wan Kenobi was mortally wounded. I recognized him as Qui-Gon's Padawan, and I took him to my transport where I attempted to heal him. But he was wounded in the lungs; too much blood had been lost. I told him he was dying, and that I would contact his Master. I was about to do so, when he stopped me. His last words were 'don't let my Master know.' He died moments later. I respected his wishes, though I knew eventually either Qui-Gon or another Jedi would learn that I had his body. Where is my old Padawan? I'd thought that he would come." He frowned, watching the Jedi carefully.

"Qui-Gon has pressing business elsewhere. Do you still have the body?" Dooku's frown deepened.

"I'm afraid that I gave Obi-Wan a proper Jedi funeral. There are only ashes left. I apologize." Mace nodded.

"Qui-Gon will be grateful." Mace rose, as did Dooku.

"Mace, please give Qui-Gon my deepest sympathies." Dooku's voice was soft with regret. Mace could sense the man missed his former Padawan. The two had not spoken in years.

"I will. May the Force be with you."

"And with you," Dooku replied, watching as Mace left his home.

***

"DADDY!!!" Ang-Jir screamed, reaching out for her father, though he was too far away to help, too far away to save.

Just as Qui-Gon met with Verrat, a powerful force pushed Qui-Gon away from the blades. He fell to the ground, meters away from where he had stood. Verrat stared in awe at the Master.

Suddenly, Qui-Gon felt an enormous surge in the Force. He threw up his blade for protection, but realized that it was not Verrat who had called upon the Force. 

Verrat let out a strangled cry as he was thrown high against the cavern wall. He dropped his lightsaber in shock, writhing, trying to free himself from the iron grip of the Force.

Suddenly, the surge abated, and Verrat plunged to the ground. He screamed in pain as the bones in his legs shattered upon impact with a sickening crunch. The distance had been too far, and he had not had a chance to break his fall with the Force. 

He rolled over, still screaming, revealing a horrible wound on his abdomen. Qui-Gon grimaced as Verrat's charred insides spilled out onto the ground and the horrible stench of burnt flesh wafted through the air. Verrat had fallen upon his own lightsaber, making contact with the hot blade long enough to burn through the skin of his abdomen.

Qui-Gon rose shakily, his stomach rolling with nausea. Suddenly, his knees throbbed excruciating pain. The nausea, the pain, and the shock proved too much for the Master. He fell back down, and he wretched, his eyes burning, his whole body trembling.

"It's alright, Qui-Gon," Tahl said, rubbing his back. He shivered as her cold tears struck his back, penetrating his clothing easily. He rose again, more gingerly, and drew Tahl to him, as tight as he possibly could. He knew he should have died, knew that the Force had produced a miracle for him.

"Can we get out of here?" Ald-Yen asked, his eyes still red from crying. He clung to his mother's tunic, wiping his nose. Qui-Gon didn't answer for a moment. He was still trying to tell himself everything was alright, his family was safe from harm.

But the still form of Verrat filled his heart with such fear as it never had before. He knew that if Verrat was what he believed him to be, then no one would be safe.

"Yes, Ald-Yen. Ang-Jir, you can come out now," Qui-Gon called. Ang-Jir, still in the cage, nodded slowly, her face pale.

"Tahl, I'll right back," Qui-Gon said, his composure regained. He quickly retrieved Verrat's still activated lightsaber, and deactivated it. He stared at the weapon grimly, for the lightsaber gave evidence to a frighteningly familiar menace about to be unleashed upon the universe.

***

"The baby's going to be fine," Winna assured Qui-Gon and Tahl after the healer had given Tahl a checkup. "You should be having it any day now."

"Thanks, Winna," Qui-Gon said. The first thing they had done when they reached the Temple was take the entire family straight to Winna.

"Ald-Yen and Ang-Jir are fine. I sent them with one of my assistants to the cafeteria. You are also fine, Tahl. Just a few abrasions and bruises. But you, Qui-Gon, I need you to stay here a little longer. Your knees took a lot of damage, I want to make sure there aren't any torn ligaments or anything of that sort."

"I'm afraid I must speak with the Council." Winna sighed in exasperation.

"With your constant badgering of the Council, you've put Mace into a bad mood. He is quite irritant."

"I must speak with him, first of all," Qui-Gon declared, leaving the Healer's Wing. Winna began to pursue, but Tahl placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go, Winna. He needs to tell the Council about my kidnapper. And Mace can give him something he hasn't had for three years: closure."

***

Mace was in his quarters, the place Qui-Gon had least expected to find him. The room was dark, though the Master could make out the sitting form of the Council member. Mace was cross-legged, his hands resting in his lap. He was obviously in deep meditation.

"You can come in," Mace suddenly said, just as Qui-Gon was about to leave. "There is much to talk about."

"Did you find…?" Qui-Gon began, but could not bring himself to finish his question.

"No. But Obi-Wan _is_ gone," Mace said softly. "As it turns out, someone recognized him and tried to heal him. But he did not survive and was given a Jedi's funeral."

"Who found him?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Your former Master, Dooku."

"Master- I mean, Dooku?" Qui-Gon said shocked. Mace smiled sadly. It was almost comical how Qui-Gon was still awed by his former Master, but it reminded Mace that awe and respect were all the Master had for Dooku. Their Master-Padawan relationship had not been a comfortable one. While Dooku may have cared for Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon felt nothing at all for him. He was his teacher, that was all.

"Yes. He sends his deepest sympathies." Mace paused for a moment. "I'm so sorry, Qui-Gon."

"You said that before," Qui-Gon murmured numbly. Now that his family was safe, his grief filled him again.

"I'm sorry that I compared Obi-Wan to Xanatos. It was wrong of me." Qui-Gon glanced up at Mace, startled. He had forgotten those hurtful Mace had said to him days before.

"I was angry that you accused me of betraying the Order. And… I was jealous."

"Jealous?"

"After all Obi-Wan had done to you, after he had betrayed you twice, you still defended him, you still… loved him. I had one argument, one foolish argument, and we haven't ever spoken as friends since. I miss our friendship, Qui." Mace rose from the bed, activating the lights. Qui-Gon was stunned to see Mace's face. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying. A horrible sadness cast it's shadow upon his dark face. For as long as Qui-Gon had known him, he had never seen such strong emotion on Mace Windu's face. Even when the two had fought, his face had been neutral.

Mace had always been able to conceal his emotions with effortless ease, even when he had been a young child. To most Jedi, Mace was a man without feeling, a droid. Only Yoda and Qui-Gon knew his true heart.

And at that moment, it was on the point of breaking. Something had snapped inside of Mace. It had been too long since he had confided in a true friend.

"I know that the fight was my doing. So I shall be the first to apologize. I apologize for fighting with-"

"Stop, Mace. You know very well who started it," Qui-Gon interrupted gently. "I was hurt and betrayed. I felt that I couldn't trust anyone close to me. _I _am sorry for hurting you so much." The silence that followed was momentarily awkward. Then, Mace smiled, and Qui-Gon once more felt at ease.

"Thank you, Mace. I was in need for a friend." Mace nodded.

"Back to the first matter," Mace said, purposely avoiding mentioning Obi-Wan's name, "do you wish to hold a memorial service?" Qui-Gon frowned, as he suddenly recalled the key reason why he had left the Healer's Wing.

"We don't have time, Mace. I must have an audience with the Council immediately. It's urgent."

***

"Verrat fought with great skill, in both the lightsaber and the Dark Side of the Force. I barely managed to defeat him, and still cannot quite understand how I was able to overcome him. A creature, strong in the Force and bearing a lightsaber, and he declared he was not a Jedi." Qui-Gon stopped, allowing his words to hit the Council with full force. He had shown Verrat's lightsaber to the Council, and many agreed that only a man strong in the Force could create such a weapon.

"A Sith Lord, you believe this Verrat to be?" Yoda asked, blinking in surprise.

"That's impossible. The Sith have been extinct for ages!" Plo Koon exclaimed.

"But their knowledge has survived," Adi Gallia said. "We have discovered that the rumors that a Sith Holocron has been used are true." All eyes turned to Adi.

"Sith Holocron?" Mace asked. Obviously, this was as new to Mace as it was to Qui-Gon.

"I and my apprentice have been investigating a cult dedicated to the worship of the Sith for the past two years. It was rumored that these cults used the holocron as an idol. They referred to the director of their worship as the Leader. For a long time, we believed that Dr. Murk Lundi, a former radical teacher, was this Leader. However, he was admitted to solitary confinement in an asylum eight months ago. He was a danger to all around him, for he insisted that all had to day, for Sidious was coming. Those have been his only words the past months. Meanwhile, the cult has continued, and they still make contact with the Leader."

"But what about the use of the holocron?" Qui-Gon asked.

"There have recently been reports of an outbreak of insanity in an area known to be a Sith worship site. Men and women have been heard, screaming in a strange tongue. Siri and I listened to one of the rants, and we realized they were speaking in Sith code. I translated it, and it actually was the final log entries of Darth Putos, who died approximately six thousand years ago." Adi paused a moment. "I apologize for keeping my investigation a secret from the Council, but we thought it best that only Siri, Yoda, and myself know." The Council sat in silence, in horrible realization. Could it be true that their worst nightmare was upon them? That a myth of terror was no longer a myth, but a terrible truth?

Could it be that the Sith had returned?

"Verrat is dead, say you?" Yoda asked, breaking the deathly silence. Qui-Gon nodded, unable to speak. Now that the Council knew, it seemed that the Sith's return was in fact real.

"Always two there are, a Master and an Apprentice. If hidden for years, the Sith have remained, powerful they both would be. The Apprentice killed, you have." Yoda spoke with certainty. "Lives on the Master does."

"He will be in search of a new apprentice, even more powerful than Verrat," Plo Koon observed. The thought of another evil creature more powerful than Verrat sent shivers down Qui-Gon's spine.

"Find the Master, we must. Take another apprentice, we cannot allow him to do." Yoda turned to Qui-Gon.

"Track down the Master, you and Master Windu must. Continue to regulate the Sith cult, you will, Adi. Prepared we must be, for an attack. Be hurt again, this Temple shall not be."

***

"You must fulfill your vow, young one. You swore to destroy the traitor. You swore to take his life as payment for his deeds. Only by letting his blood spill will you avenge those who lost their lives because of him. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Who is the traitor?"

"Master Sifo-Dyas."

"And how will he pay for his betrayal?"

"He shall pay with his own blood, for only by spilling his blood will the lives lost because of him will be avenged." Dooku smiled.

"Good. Now go, kill the traitor." Obi-Wan rose, and exited Dooku's transport. Dooku followed him for a few meters, just to be certain Obi-Wan would cooperate, and stopped when Obi-Wan boarded a taxi and ordered the driver to take him to the Jedi Temple.

"Good work, Count Dooku," an elderly voice said behind him. Dooku turned, his hand on his lightsaber. He relaxed when he realized who it was.

"Lord Sidious." He bowed deeply. Sidious nodded in greeting.

"Lord Maul has been killed." Dooku rose in shock.

"By whom?"

"Apparently, by your former apprentice. It does not matter, he achieved both of the goals I had set for him."

"The holocron is ours, then?"

"Yes." Sidious approached Dooku, and motioned for the count to walk beside him. "Was it difficult to manipulate the boy's mind?"

"Quite. I was forced to weaken his mind with several drugs, but he will obey."

"Excellent. If the boy is not strong-willed, there will be no pleasure in turning him. Dooku." Sidious stopped. "I am in need of an apprentice. I have trained in the ways of the Dark Side for many years, and I believe you are ready for apprenticeship. Together, we will bring the galaxy to its knees! Do you accept, Dooku?" Dooku was stunned. After all his years of hard work, Sidious finally deemed him worthy!

"Of course, my lord." He kneeled in front of his new Master.

"Then accept the title of Lord Tyranus. Your first assignment is to train that boy. Weaken his heart, strengthen his will and hatred. The Dark Side must have him."

"It shall be done, my Master."


	8. The Rise and Fall of Obi Wan Kenobi

Part 7- The Rise and Fall of Obi-Wan Kenobi

Sifo-Dyas had forgotten how serene the Temple was. Even in the makeshift holding cell, with only plain gray walls and a small sleep-couch, he felt the peace of sleeping children and their protectors. But even as that peace washed over him, guilt tore at his heart.

He had been a protector of those children once before. He had taken the responsibility quite seriously; perhaps that was why he had seemed so strict during the years he had instructed the Padawans in the way of the Force.

But Sifo-Dyas had betrayed those children, those children he had loved and protected for years, and he knew he would die for it. He had known it the moment Qui-Gon Jinn had arrived at his home on Edeth, and suddenly he knew he would die that very night.

He was not afraid to die, as he had died many times before. He had fled from his past like a coward, killing his heart a thousand times.

Even as Sifo-Dyas felt the surge in the Force, warning him of his inevitable death, he did not let his wither in fear. Even as the dark assassin swooped down from the ceiling, viroblade in hand, he accepted the inexorable.

And as Obi-Wan drew the blade across the old Jedi's throat, Sifo-Dyas' only thought a plea of forgiveness sent to the children he had once protected, once betrayed, and always loved.

***

Sifo-Dyas' blood was black in the night, splattering Obi-Wan's face as it gushed forward from his throat. It splashed everywhere; from the walls, to the floor, and even the ceiling.

Its coolness upon his face seemed to affect him. His body became completely rigid for a moment, then he jerked, as if snapping out of a stupor.

"What am I doing here?" Obi-Wan murmured. He turned, and saw the body on the floor.

"Sifo-Dyas?" He asked, not realizing the old Master was dead. He stepped forward, and slipped on the blood that coated the floor. He stopped, and gasped when he realized he was covered in blood.

"What the…?" Obi-Wan stared at the body, the blood, and the bloody viroblade in his hand. Had he killed Sifo-Dyas?

He tried to remember, tried to recall the past few moments, the past few hours, but nothing but a black void came to him. The harder he tried to remember, the more painful it became, the more nauseated he became…

Suddenly, Obi-Wan crashed to his knees the memories flooded back. Injections, vengeance, blood, murder…

_I did kill him_, Obi-Wan realized, sickened. He stared at his hands, covered in the blood of a man he had hated for years, and had killed in an instant that he could not clearly remember.

For three years, all Obi-Wan had thought about was killing. And now that he _had_ killed, instead of satisfaction or restitution, all he could feel was horror and grief.

Guilt suddenly replaced everything, and Obi-Wan threw up his hands, calling the name of the one he would always love, and never see, for he had betrayed him three times over.

"Qui-Gon!"

***

Qui-Gon awoke suddenly, his heart contracting in pain. Something had called to him as he had slept, someone in great pain.

"Tahl?" He called, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder. She was asleep, and at peace. No, Tahl had not called to him.

He checked on both of his children, but they too were sleeping peacefully. Qui-Gon decided that it had only been a dream and fell back to sleep for an hour or so.

His sleep was interrupted, however, when his comlink buzzed.

"Jinn here."

"Qui-Gon," Mace's voice said wearily. "Sifo-Dyas has been murdered."

***

Qui-Gon soon arrived at the makeshift holding cell in which Sifo-Dyas had been kept. He restrained a flinch as he saw the dark blood that stained the small area.

"How long has he been dead?" Qui-Gon asked Mace as Winna and some healers wrapped up the body.

"No more than an hour. The lock's been broken," He said, indicating the fallen lock. "The killer must have just walked in, and slit his throat."

"There's a viroblade over here," Winna called after the rest of the Healers had left with the body. "I think it's safe to say that this is the murder weapon." She held the bloodied weapon up.

"So, who would want to kill Sifo-Dyas?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"Outside of the Temple? The Ramming Stone," Mace replied. The Ramming Stone was the most obvious suspect.

"Or one of his colleagues." Qui-Gon frowned. "Something doesn't seem right. Do you see how the blood has smeared? It looks as if someone slipped in it. And then perhaps kneeled in it. There are handprints on the walls, too big to be Sifo-Dyas'."

"It looks as if the person was staggering. The Ramming Stone would not have lingered. Unless Sifo-Dyas managed to wound him…"

"This was not a professional murder. Assassins don't leave their weapons behind. Whoever did this either decided to kill Sifo-Dyas in the heat of a moment, or was forced to kill him. Either way, I sense that the murderer deeply regrets his actions."

"You can sense that?" Mace asked, surprised. Even he, a member of the Jedi Council, had not been able to detect what Qui-Gon had.

"I don't know why, but it feels as if the person who did this knows me. Quite well. But that's…"

"I can think of only five people who ever truly knew you: myself, Tahl, Yoda Xanatos, and Obi-Wan. I was speaking with Yoda when the murder occurred, so I am eliminated.  And-"

"Tahl was with me. Xanatos is gone, as is… Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said quickly, trying hard not to think of the boy. Qui-Gon put a hand to his head. "I'm sorry, Mace. I had a dream that someone close to me cried out to me, in great pain. I thought perhaps that the dream had something to do with the death of Sifo-Dyas."

"I shouldn't have awoken you. These past few days have been difficult for you." Qui-Gon nodded. All in the same month, his family had been kidnapped, his former apprentice had been murdered, a Sith Lord had been discovered, and now yet another death had occurred at the Temple.

What did it all mean? Coincidence was out of the question; too much had happened too conveniently for the dark forces of the galaxy.

"Why would a Sith Lord kidnap my wife?" Qui-Gon wondered out loud. Mace glanced up in realization. It was very strange that a Sith Lord would kidnap Tahl.

"Does Tahl have any enemies that could possibly become involved with the Sith?"

"Probably not. She hasn't been outside the Temple in three years." Mace bowed his head in thought.

"But you have been. Perhaps this was meant to hurt you. Or perhaps Verrat was merely attacking the Temple. Either way, I think it is time to ask Tahl about her experiences." Qui-Gon nodded in agreement.

***

"I was in my quarters, asleep. Ald-Yen and Ang-Jir were asleep also, when he came. I awoke when I felt a minor disturbance in the Force; I thought Ang-Jir might have having another nightmare again. Then there was a surge in the Force, and… I'm not sure. I must have been knocked unconscious; I can't remember anything else." Qui-Gon and Tahl sat on their sleep couch, just as the night was ending.

"He hit you over the head?" Qui-Gon asked. Tahl shook her head.

"I have no recollection of pain whatsoever. And I can't remember the trip to Tattooine. The next thing I remember is hearing you call my name." She shuddered. " It feels so strange, Qui. I feel as if I should remember something more. But when I think about, I start feeling sick…" Qui-Gon stared at her in sudden horror.

"Qui, what is it?"

"The Sith erased your memory. It wasn't Sifo-Dyas who wiped the children's memory three years ago, it was the Sith Lord."

"Which means that…" her voice trailed off as the horrible realization stripped her of her voice.

"The Ramming Stone was in league with the Sith. But," Qui-Gon began, noticing a flaw in his theory, "The Ramming Stone hates all who use the Force. Sith included."

"Perhaps he didn't know they were Sith," Tahl suggested, "It makes sense. The Sith and the Ramming Stone have a common enemy. Why not ally with the Ramming Stone, claiming to be against Force-users, and let the Ramming Stone do the dirty work?"

"But why kidnap you? And have they kept their alliance with the Ramming Stone?" Tahl hit him lightly.

"I don't know everything, Qui," she half snapped. Qui-Gon feigned shock and horror.

"What? When did this happen?" She glowered at him, though inside, she felt her heart lift. Qui-Gon had been a dark mood since the death of Obi-Wan.

"Anyway, maybe they were trying to draw us out. Maybe they wanted to show the Jedi that the Sith had returned."

"An awfully complex and costly way of showing themselves. It did cost Verrat his life. No," Qui-Gon said, his humor forgotten, "there was another reason why you were kidnapped. I just can't think-"

"Daddy, what does 'diversion' mean?" Ald-Yen called from his sleep-couch. Qui-Gon rose, and crossed over to where the boy lay.

"You should go back to sleep, son," he said gently. "You've had a long week."

"But Daddy, what does it mean?" Qui-Gon thought a moment. Sometimes he found it difficult explaining words to his son. He did not seem as bright as Ang-Jir did, though he made up for it with a willingness to learn, even at such a young age.

"A diversion is when someone does something in order to distract another person. For instance, if you start crying, you get you're my attention. While I am trying to make you feel better, your sister steals my cream puff."

"Oh." Ald-Yen's bright emerald eyes, shot through with gold, twinkled in the dawn's soft light.

"Why do you ask, Ald-Yen?" Tahl asked suddenly.

"That's what the red man said to the little black man."

"What? When was this?" Qui-Gon asked startled.

"When Mommy and Ang-Jir were asleep, the mean red man talked to a little black man. He said, 'The diversion's worked. I'll have the item hidden in no time, my Master.'" Ald-Yen squinted in confusion. "What did he mean?"

"What did the little black man look like?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He was very, very small, and he talked funny. He sounded like Padawan Toruga's pet frog!" Qui-Gon sat back.

"So Verrat _was_ the apprentice," Qui-Gon said slowly, a theory once again forming in his mind.

"But what did they use the diversion for? And what is the item? The holocron?"

"Possibly. As for the diversion, I have no idea. Why would they want to distract me?" Qui-Gon gently ruffled his son's hair before returning to his own sleep couch.

"Well, what would have done if I hadn't been taken?"

"Taken Sifo-Dyas to his trial- no. No, I wouldn't have done that. But that doesn't make sense; why would they set up such an intricate diversion for that?"

"You would have been investigating Obi-Wan's death," Tahl said softly, voicing Qui-Gon's thoughts. "They must still be in league with the Ramming Stone. They didn't want you to know who had killed Obi-Wan."

"That where my investigation shall begin. If the Ramming Stone is involved with the Sith, he could give us much more information than any other could."

***

Obi-Wan ran blindly through the streets of Coruscant, the vision of the old Jedi's body still pounding in his head. He ran until he could no longer see the Temple, the place of refuge, of love, the place where a young girl had died and a boy had taken a life he had no right to take.

He finally stopped, the pain in his heart too great too ignore any longer. Obi-Wan fell to the ground in a small, dirty alleyway, tears flowing. He could hear the rats squeak in dismay, for he had claimed their food, the refuse as his resting place.

Obi-Wan tried to stop crying, tried to rise, tried to face the evil he had done, but realized he no longer cared. His tears could pour; his heart could wither, for he had finally reached the point of no return, he had finally crashed against the greatest stone of tragedy, and he had broken upon the crash.

For years, he had survived on love, the love of his Master, and his friends. But tragedy had stripped him of that, and he found himself living on vengeance. But that too, was now gone, for all sense of vengeance, all sense of justice had diminished at the sight of Sifo-Dyas. Now all hatred he had felt for the Ramming Stone became self-loathe, and Obi-Wan could not live any longer.

"What are you doing here, Obi-Wan?" a powerful voice, the voice of Count Dooku's, asked. Obi-Wan started, but did not rise.

"You went back to the Temple." Dooku's voice became gentle. Obi-Wan nodded, though Dooku had not asked, he had known.

"And you killed Sifo-Dyas. You're covered in blood, Obi-Wan, and I learned of his death a few minutes ago. I sensed your distress, and came in search of you. Come back to my house, Obi-Wan; I'll not tell anyone of your deeds." Obi-Wan suddenly felt the Force surge around, not warning him, but rather urging him towards Dooku. He stared at the Count in amazement. For the first time in three years, he could feel a connection. Dooku suddenly approached Obi-Wan, offering the fallen boy his hand.

_Dooku came for me. He came to save me. Dooku felt my distress. He can sense my feelings._

"When you have lost everything, Obi-Wan, when everyone seems to have forgotten you, or when you have lost the courage to face your face, do not allow yourself to lay down forever, do not all yourself to break. You must get up, face your fears, face the truth." Dooku's hand still beckoned, ready and waiting.

_He's the only one who can accept me for who I am._

Obi-Wan took Dooku's hand, rising from the filth. But though the face of Dooku was warm and friendly, the hand was an icy cold.


	9. Please Don't Be Afraid

Author's Note- Sorry I took so long to write this.

Part 8- Please Don't Be Afraid…

Ora Rutaan was a beautiful Teckilian. Her skin was deep blue, her eyes a light blue, so light it seemed as if they were completely white. Her hair was a delicate pink, like the bud of a carnation. She was dressed modestly, unusual for young female Teckilians. While Hutts preferred Twi'leks, many humanoids preferred the sensuous grace of Teckilian dancers.

Ora was not like her Teckilians contemporaries; she saw evil and corruption where they saw an easy way to make a few credits. She had worked hard in school, rising above her classmates, and had become a part of the political ring on her world. She was elected to be senator, the first Teckilian woman to have office.

However, at the moment, she was planning her resignation. She had come to Coruscant, hoping to find a world not as corrupted as her own. Unfortunately, she had been bitterly disappointed. The Senate was poorly led, greedy, and completely conflicted.

Her disappointment, however, was not the chief cause of her resignation. Her main reason was sitting directly across from her, sitting silently on his chair, red eyes glittering.

"I don't see how it will be possible. The Senate knows you have returned; security is nearly air tight."

"It can and will be done. Don't worry, Ora. I infiltrated the Jedi Temple easily enough." Ora sighed in frustration. On any other day, the man would have been more cautious. The Ramming Stone was in an excessively cocky mood, for his greatest fear was dead.

"The Temple is easy to access; they welcome strangers with open arms. The Senate, however, is not so hospitable."

"I didn't exactly walk into the Temple," the Ramming Stone growled. "I hope you give me more credit than that."

"I do. Nearly half a million more. Do you need anything more? Any more men-"

"Talon and I do better alone. We have more luck than others do, as you may remember. Now," the Ramming Stone said, leaning forward, "are you prepared for the heat you'll get? You can be linked to me."

"Well, if I change my political tune after the attack, maybe they'll think I was just another disillusioned speaker. Either way, I'll be done in politics. I'll go back to Teckilia, or maybe your home planet. Would you like that?" Ora said, a small smile crossing her lips.

"You wouldn't like my home planet. It's been in civil war for seven hundred years. Most people who visit my planet die on it. Back to business." The Ramming Stone completely ignored the fact that Ora was mildly attracted to him. He wasn't interested in love; hate filled his entire body, hate gave him purpose.

Ora caught the notion that the Ramming Stone was not interested, and withdrew, inwardly cursing herself. She knew the terrorist was not willing to love; he had lost everyone had dared to care for.

_You shouldn't be attempting to seduce him, anyways_, she thought in mild rebuke. _Business always comes before pleasure._

"Yes. After the Senate, what do you plan to do?" The Ramming Stone grinned. The terrorist had a dark smile; it never looked innocent.

"I have unfinished business with the Jedi. After the Senate is destroyed, they will realize that they're my next target. But if I strike before they come to that conclusion, I'll have caught them. But we must strike soon, Ora. Are you prepared?"

"Yes. I'll have the thermal detonators by the end of this week. Next week, you will have the them planted and the Senate shall be purged- permanently."

***

Before Qui-Gon left for lower Coruscant, he decided to visit Bant's quarters. He had not spoken with the girl since he had been sent to apprehend Sifo-Dyas. He already knew that she had asked for extended suspension of her Padawan, for her days of mourning would be long. Obi-Wan had once been her dearest friend, and she loved him as much as Qui-Gon had.

The door was closed, but not locked. It was courteous to do so, for the Temple was a place of affinity. Qui-Gon knew that Bant would have preferred to remain undisturbed, but he felt a need to speak with her. She was the only other Jedi who Obi-Wan had truly confided in.

"Bant, it's me," he called softly. The room was dark and steamy, like the inside of a volcano. Strangely enough, he could sense tension slowly rising.

Had it been a time when the Sith were still thought extinct, when his Padawan still lived, when the Temple was still impregnable, Qui-Gon would have dismissed the tension. But he had been through too much to do so.

He drew his lightsaber, its green glow illuminating the room. Much to his dismay, it was empty.

Suddenly, he heard the scrape of a footstep, and the 'fresher door opened to reveal Bant clutching a large towel to her upper arm. She started when she saw Qui-Gon.

"Q-Qui-Gon!" She stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk with you. Mace and I are about to leave." Qui-Gon switched off his lightsaber and activated the lights.

"Low setting, please," Bant said, her voice still shaky. Qui-Gon nodded slowly and obeyed.

"I came to talk about…" Qui-Gon's voice trailed off as he stared at Bant's arm. Bant noticed his gaze.

"I just got out of the shower," Bant said quickly. "I was drying off." Qui-Gon frowned at her lie. Why would she…

Then, the terrible truth hit him. He approached her, his heart full of compassion.

"Bant," Qui-Gon said gently. "Your hair is not wet, so I know you weren't in the shower. Take off the towel." Bant stared into his eyes, begging him not to make her do it, not to reveal her greatest shame. But he remained unmoving. He knew there was only one way to find healing, and her method was not that way.

She slowly peeled off the towel, and Qui-Gon winced as he saw the dark stain of blood glimmering on the towel. The arm was worse though. On the delicate salmon skin, ugly crimson stripes stretched angrily across the arm, still dripping dark red blood.

"Don't tell Tahl," she whispered, her eyes moist with tears.

"How long have you been doing this?" Qui-Gon asked, horrified, for he could see white scars all over her upper arm.

"Ever since Obi-Wan left," she said softly. "I've tried to stop, but it keeps coming back. Sometimes I can't stop crying, but if I do this, then I feel better. I'm so ashamed."

"Bant, you can't do this to yourself. It's not your fault-"

"Isn't it? Obi-Wan ran away because when he needed to talk about Marla's death, we ignored him. We thought we were doing the right thing, but it's obvious now that it wasn't. If only I had let him speak…" Bant buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Qui-Gon gently took her by her undamaged arm and sat her down on the sleep couch. 

"Bant, you cannot blame yourself. If someone must take the responsibility, it is I. I am Obi-Wan's Master, the man supposed to teach him and raise him as he would a son. I should have been ready to listen to him; instead, I let him try to bury it. And I failed him."

"Qui-Gon…" Bant said softly, her own pain forgotten. Suddenly, three years of pain came crashing down upon Qui-Gon as he sat there, realizing what had truly been in his heart.

"For three long years, I tried to forget the boy I had failed. But sometimes, when I was sitting alone, I could almost see him sitting next to me. And when I looked, and saw nothing, I would remember how I had failed him. He died alone, knowing his enemies have triumphed. I could not have given him a more terrible fate. I loved him so much, and yet I didn't bother to help him. I used the Council's orders as an excuse for not putting myself at risk. I was afraid for Tahl, and for my future children." 

Qui-Gon suddenly turned to Bant, his eyes burning. "But I shall fear no longer. Too much has been taken away from me, and too much is at risk for being lost. I will defend my family, and I will make sure that Obi-Wan's memory is not forgotten. The Ramming Stone will be brought to justice. He will stand before the Senate, and the Temple, and he will pay for his crimes." Bant stared silently at Qui-Gon, and saw that he would not fail. The Ramming Stone would pay for his crimes.

But what price would Qui-Gon pay?

***

"I'm sorry, Dooku. But I must return to the Temple," Obi-Wan said softly. "I have done wrong. I want to help you, but I myself am corrupted." Soon after Dooku had taken the former Jedi to his house, Obi-Wan had decided to turn himself in. he knew it was the right thing to do, though he knew he was breaking his promise to Dooku.

"Obi-Wan, you are not corrupted," Dooku said firmly. "I'm sure it was a heated moment. You probably weren't thinking clearly. That one mistake is nothing compared to the evil of the Senate! I need you, Obi-Wan. One man cannot put an end to corruption and prevent the attack- I mean…" Dooku's voice trailed off, as Obi-Wan stared at him in horror.

"What attack? Dooku, what attack?" Obi-Wan said, his heart hammering in fear.

"The Ramming Stone is planning to destroy the Senate building and a large area of Coruscant. He, with the help of Senator Ora, has been amassing the proper equipment, for the past month. He has financial support from the Hutts, and over a thousand of thermal detonators. He has about half of those detonators implanted in various areas of the Senate area. I had only learned of this a night ago, Obi-Wan."

"Have you contacted the Senate?" Obi-Wan said, his panic growing. Dooku shook his head.

"Obi-Wan, when the Ramming Stone has finished destroying the Senate, he will turn to his secondary target: the Temple." Dooku's eyes showed no emotion whatsoever.

But fear consumed Obi-Wan Kenobi's heart. It was happening again. Somewhat close to him was going to die. Bant was going to die. Tahl was going to die. Master Yoda, all the Temple initiates, all the Jedi Masters… Qui-Gon was going to die.

"We can't let this happen, Dooku," Obi-Wan said, pushing down the fear that was drowning his mind and heart. He ran towards the door, praying that he would not be too late, that he would warn someone in time.

"I don't think so," Dooku muttered behind him. Suddenly, Obi-Wan was ripped away from the door with a violent jerk. Dooku, with astonishing speed, had grabbed the man by the arms, and had him locked in an iron grip.

"You are not going anywhere, Obi-Wan," Dooku said grimly. "Not until I have found you fit enough to go."

"Let me go, Dooku!" Obi-Wan cried, struggling. "I can save them!"

"That is not your purpose." The warm but firm voice of Dooku was abruptly stripped of its warmth, and quickly by a steely edge. "Your purpose is quite the opposite."

"W-what?" Obi-Wan stuttered in disbelief.

"You left the lighted path for a purpose, Obi-Wan. A dark purpose." Dooku wrapped one arm around Obi-Wan's chest as his free hand retrieved a small syringe from a pocket on his tunic. Only moments after, Obi-Wan heard the hiss of an injection and suddenly his muscles slacked and his eyes closed. 

The last thought in his mind was of Qui-Gon, and the image of his former Master faded away into the blackness of failure.


	10. Darkness Falls

Part 9- Darkness Falls

In the Galactic Senatorial building of Coruscant, what had first been a minor debate was quickly elevating into heated argument between two factors, one led by Chancellor Valorum, the other led by Ora Rutaan.

"Will you choose to ignore yet another underprivileged planet, Senators?" Ora cried, her voice echoing through the massive dome in which a thousand representatives of a thousand worlds listened to her fervent words.

"Will you allow the millions of starving women and children of Antis to die while you sit about and debate morals and expenses?"

"Antis is not a member of the Galactic Senate," Valorum argued. "They have not requested aid and have threatened to destroy any Republic ships that land on their planet."

"Then we should send food down in pods!" Ora said, glancing at her chrono. She had fifteen minutes.

"Please be realistic, Senator Rutaan," Valorum said, and smiled as Rutaan blushed. "I think this debate-"

''What about the Jedi? Can't they help? Or are they too busy helping someone who can pay them?" Valorum was caught off guard by the sudden twist in the argument.

"The Jedi do not accept any sort of monetary payment. And I'm sure they will assist Antis if they are requested."

"Really? They didn't do anything for Locavia. I'm sure most of you remember that disease-ridden planet that the Jedi refused to evacuate."

"Locavia did not request-" Valorum began.

"But what about those who did? What did they do for Perutia?" Ora said, anger suddenly taking control. Perutia had been a war-torn world that the Jedi had not assisted. "What did they do for any Outer Rim planet that ever needed help? What did they do for my planet? What did they do for all my friends who ended up selling themselves on the street because the planet's too damn poor to provide decent jobs?" She screamed. Valorum's face was pale with shock. Never had he faced such unrestrained passion.

Ora stood there, drinking in the satisfying silence. Finally she had achieved her true purpose. She glanced at her chrono.

"Oh, Sith," Ora murmured as the blood drained from her face and she fell to the floor. 

The stunned silence swiftly broke out into concerned murmurs for Ora as her advisors lifted her and carried her out of the dome.

A flood of senators, inspired by Ora's words, turned angry gazes toward Valorum and faithfully carried on the debate while a few followed the limp body of Ora into the lobby.

"Is she going to be alright?" One senator asked as a tall humanoid medic checked Ora's vitals.

"Yes. She probably fainted from exhaustion. She should be taken home" The medic stood up and glanced around. "I hate to ask this but could somebody help me take her to her quarters. I don't know where she lives."

"I can assist you." An older man with light grey hair approached the medic. He walked with regal grace yet at the same time had a simple and comforting air about him.

"Thank you, Senator-"

"Palpatine." The elderly senator said, smiling genially.

***

"Why does the room smell like a dead animal, Momma?" Ald-Yen asked as his mother paced back and forth. The smell was aggravating Tahl, and upsetting her stomach.

"Probably because there's one in the ventilation system," Tahl said, slightly annoyed. "Ang-Jir, call up Bant. Ask her if she could take you and your brother outside. I'm going to speak with Yoda."

"Yes, Mother," Ang-Jir said softly. She had rarely spoken above a whisper since her rescue. Perhaps the fact that her father had almost died right before her eyes haunted her.

"I'm here, Tahl." Bant said, coming through the door a few minutes later. Her face was somewhat pale; she was still shaken by Qui-Gon's discovery. Tahl seemed oblivious, or perhaps too annoyed to sense her Padawan's uneasiness.

"Take them outside of the Temple. They need some sunshine."

"_You _could use some sunshine also, Master," Bant said, touching her Master's arm gently.

"Actually, I could use an air freshener."

"The entire Temple could use one. It smells like this everywhere. The Council has moved outside as well."

"Hmm. I think I'll go talk to Miro."

"Alright. Come on, Ang-Jir, Ald-Yen."

"I don't want to go." Ang-Jir's voice was quiet but firm. "I want to stay here with you, Momma." Her dark eyes were filled with sorrow, and strangely enough desperation.

"Ang-Jir, Bant's just going to take you outside. Everything's alright." Tahl cupped her daughter's cheek gently. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Momma," She whispered.

***

"Uh, what's that disgusting smell?" Petram Shaf, head janitor of the Intergalactic said, his nose wrinkling in revulsion.

"Smells like a dead space rat to me," a fellow janitor replied. They paused for a moment, for an outbreak of shouts erupted from the dome.

"How long do think they'll debate?" Shaf shrugged.

"They've gone for days. It's a shame Senator Ora left. She's missing her own masterpiece. Well, we're done for today. Night shift will be here soon." Shaf took his friend's mop, and crossed the room to the small janitorial room.

"It's the worst over here. I bet there's something back here." He cautiously activated the door, and stepped in as the door slid open.

The stench was almost overpowering, and Shaf felt his stomachs heave. But he refused to give up; the smell had to go.

"I think I found its source!" Shaf called, bending over a pile of old unisuits.

"Come here, you dead bugger," he murmured, carefully removing the unisuits one by one. As he neared the end of the pile, he thought he heard a faint beeping, like that of a chrono, or…

Shaf froze when he reached the bottom. Terror streaked through his body like lightning, electrifying his senses.

"What is it, Shaf?"

"H-h-holy, S-Sith," He gasped, for right before him was an ion bomb, large enough to take out a hundred square miles of the planet.

But that was not what had frozen the janitor. He had seen bigger and more dangerous bombs before. It was the time on the readout that froze the blood in his veins.

_Five, four, three, two, one…_

***

Qui-Gon had just gotten out of an air taxi when suddenly a huge explosion nearly knocked him flat.

"What the-" He began, but was silenced, when suddenly, a thousand screams of death pierced his heart, ripping through his soul. He fells to his knees, gripping his head. The pain was intense, a fire searing him to his deepest core. It was an unimaginable, indescribable.

The Force itself trembled, which frightened the Master more than the sudden end of a multitude of life forces. It seemed as if the darkness had encroached upon the light, breaking the balance.

But it lasted only one moment, a moment of pure anguish, and Qui-Gon found the strength to rise to see what chaotic event that had rocked the Force itself.

He looked towards the Jedi Temple, fearing the worst. But the Temple stood tall and strong, serene in the smoke-filled breeze.

He then turned to the Senate, and saw the source of the explosion. The smoke surrounding the remains of the building was dark, almost pitch black. Fire and ashes showered down into lower Coruscant, as if it were a volcano following eruption. No creature within a hundred yards of the Senate could have survived.

"No," Qui-Gon whispered, stunned. Who could have done something so horrible?

_The Ramming Stone._ It had to be him. No other creature could be so evil, or so cruel as to commit such a malevolent act. 

The terrorist had finally achieved his greatest goal. The Senate was destroyed, and the galaxy had suddenly plunged into turmoil.

Qui-Gon realized that the Ramming Stone was not finished yet. There was still one place of peace, and honor, and order; everything that the Ramming Stone hated: the Jedi Temple.

Knowing that he wouldn't have much time, Qui-Gon ran towards his home and his family, praying he would not be too late.

***

"Hurry, everyone!" Master Di Uni cried as she and her fellow Healers led the children out of the Temple.

"Master Yoda, the transport ships are ready for the children," Mace reported a young boy clinging to his neck. Yoda nodded. "Do you think Miro will find the bomb?"

"No not, if a bomb there even is. Have all evacuated?"

"No. There are still some children and a few Knights. Yoda," he said, lowering his voice. "I sense something far worse is about to happen. The ground is trembling. Do you think…" Mace could no longer find the will to speak, but Yoda knew what his question was. Had the explosion that had annihilated the Senate started a deadly chain reaction?

"Miro hasn't found a bomb, but Tahl says she has detected the scent of an intruder. Yoda, you must leave with the children." Plo Koon said.

"I agree. I will remain with the others. The Order cannot afford to lose you, Yoda," Mace said, watching his old friend. Yoda closed his eyes for a moment.

"Go, I will. May the Force be with you." Yoda turned, and Mace could sense how much the decision had pained the ancient Master.

"Come on, everyone!" Mace called. "Get aboard the ship with Master Yoda."

"Master Windu!" A young girl called. Mace turned and saw it was Bant, holding Ald-Yen and Ang-Jir by the hand.

"Where's my Master? Where's Qui-Gon?"

"Tahl is inside with Miro. She's helping him. I don't know where Qui-Gon is. You three must get aboard. Don't worry, Bant." Bant nodded, biting her lip. Coruscant was dying, the Senate was gone, and her Master could possibly die without her being by Tahl's side.

"Where are we going, Bant?" Ald-Yen asked as she led him and Ang-Jir up the ramp and into the ship.

"We're going to Centax 2, Ald-Yen. Hopefully we shall be able to return."

"Are Mommy and Daddy coming too?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Mommy won't come, Ald-Yen," Ang-Jir said. "She's going to die because she'll find the bomb too late."

"Ang-Jir, don't tell him that," Bant said, angered and frightened. "Your mommy's going to come, and so will your daddy."

"No, she won't. I saw her die, and I saw Daddy crying, and you too," Ang-Jir replied. Bant stopped.

"When? Ang-Jir, when did you see this?" She asked, fear coursing through her veins.

"Last night in a dream," Ang-Jir's eyes were filled with tears, though her voice was cold. She seemed to be much older than she truly was, for a mature calmness had set about her.

"I've have to get Tahl out of there," Bant said. "You two stay in the transport with Master Yoda." Then, she leapt off the ramp and ran back towards the Temple.

_Master! You must get out of the Temple!_ She said through their bond.

_I know, Bant. But I can smell an intruder's scent. If there's a bomb, it's nearby._

_There is a bomb, Tahl. Ang-Jir told me she had a vision about. Master, she said you wouldn't find it in time, and you would die. Please, you must get out of there now!_ Their bond was silent for several long moments.

_Miro just found something… Padawan, you must get as far away as possible! Please!_

_I won't leave until I see you're safe!_ Bant cried.

_There's no time. I'll try to get out of the Temple, but I'm not sure Miro and I will make it in time. Padawan, you must get everyone away from here._

"Master Windu! We must get everyone away from the Temple!" Bant cried. "Miro found the bomb, and there's not enough time to defuse it."

"Come with me, Bant," Mace said tersely.

"No! I must wait for my Master!" Bant said, shaking her head fervently.

"Please, Bant! I could not bear losing another innocent girl to the Ramming Stone." Mace's voice was soft but urgent. Bant turned, her heart slowly rending apart.  She knew that Tahl was going die, and Bant wanted to die at her Master's side. But gazing into Master Windu's eyes, she knew she could not go with Tahl.

Bant turned to go with Mace, praying her Master would reach safety in time, knowing that Tahl would not.

***

She pushed Miro ahead of her, both running at top speed. She tried to access the Force, tried to increase her speed with its power, but it slipped away every time. Dark tendrils of the fear slowly wound their way around her heart.

There had only been one minute left on the readout when she and Miro had discovered the bomb. It had been in the second lowest sublevel of the Temple. It would take her and Miro exactly twenty-seven seconds to reach the exit of the Temple. Thirty-three seconds was not enough to escape the blast of the powerful bomb.

As soon as she had reached the exit, and she saw the smoke rising from what had been the Galactic Senate, and pictured in her mind the smoke and debris that would replace the Temple, she suddenly realized the fate of all she loved. She knew that the Republic, already on its knees, would fall. She knew the Jedi would live in hiding, hunted by the Sith. She could see Qui-Gon, Bant, and her children in that future. She felt their pain, sadness, struggles, and triumphs.

Tahl wept for her family, and, not far behind her, the home of the Jedi exploded.

***

Qui-Gon reached upper Coruscant the moment the Temple exploded. He stood there, in shock as he felt Miro Daroon die, and…

"No," he whispered. He ran, stumbling towards a figure in the distance the figure of his wife.

"Tahl," Qui-Gon called as he came within a few meters of her. "Are you alright? How were able to escape the blast?" Her hand was pressed on her bulging stomach, and the Master lurched forward. She began to open her mouth, and suddenly blood began to flow past her lips. She fell forward, and Qui-Gon could see her bloody, charred back, impaled with several shards of metal.

"Tahl!" He screamed, catching her.

"Qui-Gon," she whispered. "Do not follow your apprentice's path. Ang-Jir and Ald-Yen need you." She paused, and Qui-Gon could feel her signature fade. "I love you."

"Oh, Tahl," he whispered as her spirit fled. He wanted to kiss her, wanted to lay down the shell that had once held the souls of his wife and his unborn child, but he could not. He felt her blood, no longer flowing, soak his pants and tunic. His tears mixed with the blood, and Qui-Gon felt frozen in a moment of pure agony.

He could dimly hear Bant's scream, and could barely feel Mace's hand on his shoulder. Nothing was real anymore.

_Let go, Qui-Gon_, a voice whispered in his mind. _Others need you._

But he needed Tahl. He needed her voice, her warmth.

He looked down, and saw his wife's swollen belly, and realized his child was gone as well. Tahl, his child, and Obi-Wan.

Suddenly, everything became to real, and Qui-Gon rose, a cold rage settling upon him, like the frost in autumn. The Ramming Stone had evaded his just punishment for far too long.

Qui-Gon forgot his wife's last words and turned to Mace.

"Take Bant and the children. I will find the Ramming Stone." Mace met his friend's icy gaze.

"I am coming with you." Mace's words were firm. "Too much has been lost today. I could not bear losing another friend." The Master glanced down at Tahl's lifeless body. "The Ramming Stone will show himself. He wants to make sure he has defeated us. We'll be ready for him." Qui-Gon nodded.

"Bant, take Ald-Yen and Ang-Jir back to the ship." Bant nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Daddy," Ald-Yen cried, and he ran to his father, hugging him. Qui-Gon bent down and embraced his son. He held his sobbing son tightly, and met Ang-Jir's gaze who stood by Bant's kneeling form. Her dark eyes seemed almost hollow, and though her face was as pale as snow, not a single tear escaped from her eyes.

"I'll be back," Qui-Gon said, rising. Ald-Yen nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love you, Ald-Yen, Ang-Jir." He looked down at his wife's body, and then turned to go with Mace.


	11. The Chase Begins

Part 10- The Chase Begins

"Why doesn't he show himself?" Qui-Gon asked angrily. "Is he afraid?" He began to pace back and forth, each step filled with anger.

Mace watched his friend, feeling utterly useless. He could tell Qui-Gon that his wife was in a far better place- his child as well- but somehow Mace knew that words could not bring any comfort to the Master.

The two sat alone in the rubble that had once been the Temple, watching hundreds upon thousands of ships leave the now desolate Coruscant. Not long after the Temple had been destroyed, Mace had received word that the two explosions had upset the planet itself. Coruscant might be completely destroyed.

But the Jedi refused to leave, for they knew the Ramming Stone would not flee until he had seen the extent of damage he had dealt to the Jedi Order. His pride, anger, and insanity would let him nothing else until he saw the pain and sorrow, and surrender of the Jedi.

But the Ramming Stone was not expecting two Jedi Masters, filled with iron resolve to end the his reign of terror. He was not expecting one of the most powerful Council members, his heart bound to a friend he had loved for nearly five decades, nor was the Ramming Stone expecting a man, a former Master, father, and husband, filled with a cold rage, a rage that could only be felt by those who had been crushed. He was a man who had lost everyone, but the one man who stood beside him.

Qui-Gon glanced at Mace, and swore that he would not let the Ramming Stone take the Council member's life. He would die before his friend was harmed.

Only moment later, the two heard the sound of a small speeder fast approaching. Instinctively, Qui-Gon put a hand to his lightsaber.

But several yards away from the Jedi, the speeder stopped, and Talon Wessel stepped out.

"It's been a long time, Jedi!" Wessel called, his grotesque face smiling cruelly. "Are you all that is left?"

"Yes," Mace called out.

"Good. The Ramming Stone is waiting for you. You will find him at the former residence of the late Count Dooku." Mace saw Qui-Gon pale.

"You want to end this war before it begins, Jedi? Then go, see if you kill us." Talon leapt back into the speeder and a moment later, he was gone.

"It's a trap, you know," Qui-Gon said as Mace began to walk in the direction Talon had gone.

"What have we to lose, Qui?" Mace's voice was quiet, but his eyes shone. There was a fire in those determined eyes, a fire that only showed itself on the brink of battle. 

Qui-Gon gazed into those eyes, into the fire, and knew that their fight would not be in vain.

Qui-Gon placed his hand and Windu's shoulder, and the two began to make their way to Dooku's home, a place filled with darkness where a truth lay, a truth that would bring Qui-Gon to his knees.

***

Obi-Wan had heard the explosions, the screams. But in his heart he refused to accept the truth.

"You know they are dead, Obi-Wan," Dooku said softly. Obi-Wan flinched. Though the room was completely dark, and Dooku stood well behind Obi-Wan, who sat, tightly bound to chair, Obi-Wan knew he was smiling.

"Do not hold on to your foolish hopes. The Jedi and the Senate have fallen, and the Sith are about to rise."

"Why Dooku? How could you betray the Temple? How could you betray your friends?" Dooku laughed coldly, and Obi-Wan saw the hypocrisy in his words.

"I never thought I would hear one- who has betrayed everyone who has held him dear- would reprimand another for the same sin."

"I did not mean to betray them. You chose to."

"But you did." Suddenly, Obi-Wan could feel Dooku's hot breath on his shoulder. "You did not have to leave the Temple. You could have remained with your Master. The two of you could have hunted down the Ramming Stone, and none of this might have never happened. But instead you let your guilt guide you. if you had faced your own fears, and guilt, you could have saved Qui-Gon. You could have saved his wife, and his children. Yes, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon had children. A son and a daughter. But now they lay with their father in the dust. All because of you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice trembling. He knew Dooku's words were true. He had known the words in his heart for three long years, but had never found the courage to acknowledge them.

"You were unable to save because the boy you were was weak. You are not meant to waste your power away, serving others who do not wish to be served, helping others who do not deserve to be helped. I can sense a great power in you, Obi-Wan, a power so deep within you, only those who would search long and hard enough could discover it. It has long been smothered by your desire to do good deeds and seek the narrow and lighted path. There is another path, Obi-Wan, a path filled with power and victory."

"You mean the Dark Side. The way of the Sith."

"Please do not say, 'I will never turn.' You have already taken a step down that path. Did you not feel the pleasurable power of the Dark Side coursing through your veins when you murdered Master Sifo-Dyas? The pleasure was so great it sickened you, but you will gradually extend your limits. Do not deny it, Obi-Wan. You have taken that step, and you have found it to your liking."

"What do you want me to do? Betray my Master further? Turn against every principle he taught me to satisfy my own pleasures?"

"Qui-Gon is dead, Obi-Wan! Look to yourself! Imagine what you and I could do, could be! Together, Obi-Wan, we could rule this galaxy."

"I do not want power! I do not want pleasure or revenge." Suddenly, Dooku grabbed the Obi-Wan by his shoulders and harshly spun him around.

"What do you want then?" Obi-Wan could almost see the Sith Lord's face, his black eyes hard, his lip curled into angry snarl.

"I want to pay for all life lost, all sorrow and bitterness gained because of me. I thought that if I killed the Ramming Stone I could do so. But now I realize that only I can-"

"Enough!" Dooku hissed. "You are stubborn, Kenobi, so stubborn! I tried to make your path easier, but you have left me no choice!" Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt cold metal touch his skin and heard a long hiss.

"It is a shame I must break your will. But it can be reformed, and in the darkness, it shall grow stronger."

"No," Obi-Wan said. "I will die first." He heard another hiss, and as a wave of dizziness swept through him, he resolved to fight the effects until enough of the drug had been poured into his body to kill him. He would not betray Qui-Gon's memory. His death was his only redemption, and he steeled himself for the final crash.

But as he did so, he heard Dooku laugh. Obi-Wan felt a presence enter the room, and suddenly in his mind a black wave crashed into all his resolve and the boy was sucked down into inky blackness.

"Hurry, Lord Tyranus. His second test is fast approaching." The smile on Darth Sidious' was filled with glee. Yes, Qui-Gon was coming, thanks to a little mind play on Talon Wessel. And when the Jedi arrived, he would be surprised to find his former Padawan, armed with a red blade, and filled with a wrath that would result in the death of Qui-Gon Jinn.

Sidious let out a small laugh, for he could already feel Obi-Wan's will weakening, and the first steps of his plan fell into place.


	12. AngJir's Discovery

Epilogue- Ang-Jir's Discovery

Bant stared out of the window of the ship, watching the fading Coruscant. She hoped that Coruscant was not as unstable as everyone was saying. But even Yoda could see that the planet's balance was about to break.

"Master Yoda, where are we going?" Bant asked.

"The Dagobah System."

"Dagobah? I've never heard of it." Yoda nodded, blinking.

"A planet far away, it is."

"Didn't you live there once?" A quiet voice called out. Yoda turned slowly, and Bant realized that the Jedi was startled.

"Well, didn't you?" Ang-Jir's voice was quiet but certain. Yoda nodded.

_There is something very special about you, Ang-Jir_. Yoda directed his thought to Ang-Jir. She nodded, but her dark eyes revealed nothing.

"Interesting," Yoda murmured, and he contacted Winna Di Uni.

"Yes, Master Yoda?" said Winna.

"Ang-Jir's midi-chlorians, counted they were?"

"I don't believe so. Master-" Winna glanced at Ang-Jir and dropped her voice. "Tahl requested that we did not have a count. She didn't want Ang-Jir to be a Jedi. Very strange, don't you."

"Hmmm, it is. Take a count now, you should."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Yoda returned his gaze to Ang-Jir who now sat beside her sleeping brother.

"Very special indeed." And suddenly, Yoda could see a new hope for the Jedi.

Finis


End file.
